A Thoughtful Situation
by Benny The Crazed Cartoonist
Summary: A smurfette is found in the forest with no memory, old news, right? Well, this one isn't from this time era either. She's never seen a boy smurf. Strange things trigger her memories as she slowly gets them back. The smurfs are curious. Where did she come from? Maybe one special smurf will help her figure it out. OC/ Smurf. Not telling who it is yet!
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of my OC story. I hope it doesn't stink.**

**Tracker: Don't worry, Benny. It won't.**

**Oh. Yeah. I suppose I should mention that I'll be doing kind of a interview with the smurfs in my author's note. But since Tracker's the only one in this chapter, he's the only one with me right now. Also, I'll be answering reviews here.  
**

**Tracker: But maybe you should get on with the story.  
**

**Right. You wanna do the disclaimer?  
**

**Tracker: Alright. The Smurfs and I belong to Peyo, but the OC in here belongs to Reubenizadorables625 and you can't use her without permission.  
**

**We're not giving away the name quite yet! ;)  
**

* * *

It was a normal day for Tracker Smurf. Wake up, breakfast at the mess hall, then a stroll through the forest before needing to get working on his chores. It was a simple routine and Tracker liked to stick to it. The morning walk was his favorite part of the day, since the air hadn't warmed yet and the animals were too drowsy to run away from such a small creature that posed no threat anyway. Plus, the cool air gave relief to his sensitive nose. When the temperature increased, the air became laced with the smell of sweat, which was extremely unpleasant when one could smell truffles at 600 yards.

Something unusual met his nostrils. Pointing his blue nose to the equally blue sky, Tracker sniffed gingerly. There it was again. It smelled like a smurf- kind of sweet and flowery- but there was something he couldn't place. A bit like Smurfette, but he knew that she slept until noon at least. She wouldn't be up this early and DEFINITELY not in the forest. Beneath the smurfette scent, there was something else.

_This seems worth investismurfing, _Tracker thought, following his nose to the source of the odd aroma. He sniffed his way around trees and shrubs, avoiding flowers or anything that would throw him off of the trail.

The smell grew very strong when he neared a large willow tree. Tracker slid his gaze around, searching for the owner of the strange scent, but found nothing. He sniffed again, his nose verifying that the source was very nearby. He started around the base of the trunk, thinking maybe the tree was blocking his vision.

A flash of blue and red caught his eyes. Tracker spun around to see a smurf, or, more appropriately, a smurfette, leaning against a tree, watching him intently.

She had on a red poncho with a brown zig-zag across the middle. Her hands were folded in her lap, legs covered in the traditional smurf trousers, yet hers were beige. Wavy black hair framed an attentive face and black glasses were perched upon her nose. A white smurf hat with a feather, much like his own except hers was golden in color instead of red, sat on her head.

For a minute or two, they just stared at each other. Then, the strange smurfette stood and started towards Tracker. Surprisingly, he felt his own feet slide forward as well, as if being guided by an unseen force. The two smurfs stopped nose to nose to each other.

The smurfette spoke first. Her voice was soft and gentle, as if she thought that if she spoke, she would scare Tracker away. "A-are you a… male?"

Tracker drew back, slightly offended. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he retorted, "As sure as you're standing there I'm male!"

She started to circle him, taking in every detail with obvious interest. Tracker didn't move his feet, but he allowed his upper body to twist and turn to keep the smurfette in his sight. She stopped in front of Tracker again, apparently finished studying him. "I've never seen a male smurf before."

Tracker looked at her, confused beyond belief. _Only male smurf exist, save for Smurfette and Sassette. Female smurf are not natural. They have to be created, right? At least, both Smurfette and Sassette were. _"Yes, well, I've only ever met two smurfettes!"

Her eyes flicked to the ground, brow furrowing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way."

There was a strange silence as the two smurfs stood awkwardly, refusing to meet each others' eyes.

"So," Tracker broke the quiet spell, "Where do you live?"

The smurfette's eyes slid shut, body growing still. Then, she opened her eyes again and with nothing but hard realization in them, she answered.

"I don't remember."


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, yeah, this chapter is going to be really long. Sorry.**

**flowerpower71- Glad you like it so far! You'll find out the smurfette's name in this chapter. You're right, Tracker deserves some love. He'll be a main character in this fanfic. You'll see him a lot.  
**

**Tracker: YES! I FINALLY GET SOME FANS!  
**

**I always was a fan of you, buddy! *Hugs him*  
**

**Tracker: *blushes*  
**

**Next is Callister The Great- I'm glad you like it too!  
**

**Chloe- You'll see if she's from the future or not! Be patient! Also, how are you and Painter doing? I read your reviews for Cupid's Arrow! I'm not a stalker, I promise! ;)  
**

**Thank you for the reviewers! Disclaimer?  
**

**Tracker: The OC and Fringe and Thorn belong to Reubenizadorables625. Everything else belongs to Peyo!  
**

* * *

A red-clad smurf with white whiskers was fiddling around with various ingredients in his mushroom. In his left hand, he held a bottle filled with green liquid. It was posed very delicately over a beaker with only the tiniest bit of liquid hanging precariously off the rim.

_Steady, now, _he thought to himself, upper row of teeth closing around his lower lip. _Only need one drop… _

"Papa Smurf!" A squeaky voice and a banging door crashed through the silence. The sound startled the elderly smurf and he jerked his head up. In doing so, his left hand tipped sharply down , sending a small stream of green liquid into the beaker.

And it blew up.

Smoke filled the mushroom and Papa and the smurf that had come in were thrown off their feet.

The new smurf started to laugh hysterically, wrapping his arms around his stomach and rolling back and forth on his bottom. "That was priceless! The explosion was smurfy and it wasn't even one of mine!"

Papa wiped a hand across his eyes, clearing away the majority of the soot that covered his face, and turned to glare at the giggling smurf. "Jokey! How many times have I smurfed you not to interrupt when I'm experimenting?"

Jokey Smurf turned as serious as he could, but his eyes still sparked with laughter. Trying to smother it, he choked out, "S-sorry, Papa. B-but there's s-smurfthing you need to see."

Papa arched an eyebrow. "Need to?" He didn't want to be taken away from his work, but Jokey nodded firmly.

"Need to."

"Fine," Papa agreed with a reluctant sigh. "What do I 'need to' see?"

He followed Jokey outside and his gaze was instantly drawn to a large crowd of smurfs near the tree line to the forest. "What's all the commotion?" He demanded.

"A new smurf, Papa." The smurf leader rolled his eyes at the all-too-familiar nasal voice of Brainy Smurf behind him. He sensed a lecture. Jokey was also aware of the know-it-all smurf's presence, but since he wasn't being spoken to directly, he melted into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Papa wasn't so lucky. He sighed deeply and tried to put on a mildly interested face. "Is that so? Did a stork bring him?" There was the slightest hint of sarcasm in Papa's voice, but the intellect didn't pick it up.

"No. Tracker smurfed the new one in the forest. I mysmurf don't approve of bringing her into the village because we haven't got the slightest clue where she came from or~"

Papa was only half listening to the bespectacled smurf, but one word made his ears perk. "Did you say 'she'?"

Brainy adjusted his glasses. "Yes, Papa Smurf. The new smurf is a smurfette and most likely a spy for Gargamel, just like Smurfette originally was and furthersmurf~" Now Papa wasn't even HALF listening. He pushed through the crowd, which didn't really pose as difficult since the smurfs made way for him when they saw him coming, and right in the center was Tracker, one hand on the shoulder of a smurfette.

Her eyes behind black rimmed glasses were wide with wonder and fear. She cowered under the stares of the smurfs surrounding her, pressing close to Tracker as if for protection. Of course, one smurf isn't a very good shield from the prying eyes of 100 other smurfs.

Papa stopped in front of Tracker and the new smurfette. She gazed at him with insecurity. _Poor thing, _Papa thought. _All these smurfs at once COULD be a bit overwhelming. _He tried to appear as friendly as possible and said, "Hello, young smurf. What's your name?"

Her eyes flicked to the sky, apparently deep in thought, then returned her gaze to Papa and licked her lips before answering. "I go by anything anyone calls me."

Drawing back, Papa looked at the new smurfette with confusion. "You don't have one?" She shrugged in response. "Well, then, where do you live?"

"Anywhere and everywhere and wherever there's a place for me."

Papa's brow furrowed. _What an odd smurf. No name and no home. Probably no family, either. Dresses queerly and she answers questions so strangely. _

"She says she can't remember anything from before I found her, Papa Smurf," Tracker offered helpfully. "Except a…" he turned to the smurfette again. "What did you call it?"

The smurfette put a hand on her chin, thinking again. "I'm not sure what to call it. I think the closest thing I can get is a… twister."

"You got caught up in a twister?" A nearby smurf gasped. Papa turned to him with a stern look that obviously said, 'Quiet'. The smurf shut his mouth.

"No, I said the closest thing I could get. Not what it was. I'm pretty sure it had a deeper meaning than just a twister." The smurfette observed.

"And she's never met a boy smurf before." Tracker announced. Well, THAT got the smurfette bombarded by questions from all around.

Papa's wheels were turning. "So you have no place to stay?" She shook her head. "And you can't remember anything?" Another shake. "Well, maybe you would like to live with us." This proposal was met with shouts of agreement from the other smurfs, the loudest coming from Smurfette, since she wanted the population of girl smurfs to grow one higher.

The smurfette blushed slightly and glanced at Tracker. "If you want to stay, you should." He encouraged.

A smile spread across the new smurf's face. "If you will have me, then I will stay."

An excited cheer rose from the assembled smurfs. Papa let the noise linger for a bit before raising one hand to quiet the group. "Since this smurfette has no name, I shall give one to her." The look on the smurfette's face could only be described as ecstasy. Papa hid a smile. "You think before you speak, that's for sure. Your name will be… Thoughtful Smurfette."

The noise level rose to deafening as smurfs screeched their acceptance to Thoughtful. She beamed widely and blushed a bit more. "Thank you, Papa," Her voice was barely audible with the cheering overlapping it. _This'll do wonders for my poor ears. _Papa winced. He once again signalled for silence, but this time it took much longer for him to get it. The smurfs were thrilled with the addition to their village.

Once his voice could be heard, Papa said, "She will need to be shown the village." _Thoughtful already knows Tracker, so perhaps I should put her with someone she's unacquainted with._ "Brainy," the intellect glanced up from the book he'd been reading the whole time, showing no interest in what was going on with Thoughtful. At the sound of Papa's voice, his eyes lit up.

"Yes, Papa Smurf?"

The elder took Thoughtful by the hand and led her to Brainy. "Will you show Thoughtful around?" She gave a shy wave to the other smurf, but he didn't acknowledge it.

With an exaggerated sigh and an eye roll, Brainy shut his book and stood. "If you want me to, Papa Smurf."

"Well, I do. Introduce her to some other smurfs as well, alright?" Papa commanded.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Thoughtful watched Papa walk away, then turned to Brainy.

"Hello. I'm Thoughtful." She smiled sweetly at him. Brainy barely looked at her.

"I know."

Thoughtful's brow knit. _Is he always like this? Or is it just me? _She glanced away, seeking Tracker's face. He was the one she knew best so far and found comfort in his presence. The feathered smurf was leaning against his walking stick and giving her a relaxed gaze.

_What should I do? _Thoughtful's eyes asked.

_Talk to him, _Tracker's eyes said back. With a tilt of his head in Brainy's general direction.

"So," Thoughtful started timidly. "Where are you going to show me first?"

The spectacled smurf gave a careless shrug and slid his book under his right arm. "I suppose I, Brainy Smurf, will smurf you around, using my superior mind to educate you in the ways of~"

"Smurf it, Brainy!" A nearby smurf with a heart tattooed on his arm and a raspy, rough voice shouted at the long-winded intellect.

"Keep your smurf to yourself, Hefty!" Brainy shouted back.

"Hello, Hefty." Thoughtful waved at the muscular smurf. He waved back, all signs of irritation and aggression gone. Brainy huffed in annoyance and started to stomp away, only to be accidentally tripped by a smurf who's hat was hanging over his eyes.

"Oops! Sorry, Brainy!" The smurf had a strong Southern accent. Thoughtful rushed over to help Brainy off his face. "Gosh, hi, Thoughtful," The other smurf greeted her. Thoughtful smiled at him, nodding a hello. "You sure do have a long name. I'm Clumsy."

Thoughtful laughed, brushing the dust off Brainy's shoulders. "Hello, Clumsy. I'm sure there are other smurfs with names as long as mine."

"To be smurfically correct, there are a few smurfs whose names are longer than yours. In terms of syllables, Vanity and Harmony have longer names, but in letters~"

"SMURF IT, BRAINY!" At least 5 other smurfs yelled. Thoughtful couldn't help it. Even when she slapped a hand over her mouth, giggles escaped through her fingers. This got Clumsy snickering and soon, the two were on their tails, laughing non-stop at the others' irritation towards Brainy.

The intellect made a disgusted sound. "Stop laughing or I'll tell Papa Smurf!"

Thoughtful coughed to make her snickering ease off. "S-sorry, Brainy. Nice to meet you, Clumsy."

"It was great to meet you too!" He said. "It'll be smurfy having you around! You're nice!" The Southern smurf had his arms behind his back, head tilted down, and a blush running across his cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed and not used to saying something like that to a girl.

_What a sweetie. _Thoughtful tagged Clumsy as a smurf she would like to hang around with. "Thank you, Clumsy. You're nice too." Out of the corner of her eye, Thoughtful saw Brainy tapping his large foot impatiently. "But maybe I should be going. I'll smurf you around, ok?" And she returned to Brainy's side.

The two smurfs walked through the village, Brainy giving her a running commentary about everything, but especially how he was extremely crucial to the well being of the village and everyone in it. Thoughtful listened attentively because it interested her, but more than one other smurf told Brainy to smurf up. It seems he didn't like his speeches being interrupted. Basically, she learned the names of only 3 other smurfs and that the ratio of boy smurfs to girls was rounded off to about 100:3. Thoughtful had seen Smurfette, but the other female was supposedly not there.

Thoughtful found her eyes traveling upward to the blue sky. She loved the sky. Especially here. There weren't very many trees near the village, so the sky was wide and unblocked from view. Thoughtful would have liked to fly up and stay in the sky all day.

A large, snow white bird suddenly crossed the never-ending blue. It had a long neck and long legs. The tips of its wings were black as night. Its beak sliced through the air as if making a path for it through the unbroken sky.

A smudge of a different shade of blue made Thoughtful strain her vision. Was she wrong? No, there was a SMURF riding on the back of the large bird!

"Can anyone do that?" Thoughtful asked herself. Brainy cut off from his lecture and glanced at her. He followed her gaze to the sky and saw what looked to be Farmer riding on his stork, Thorn.

"Do what? Fly a stork?" Brainy asked, adjusting his glasses. Thoughtful only nodded, never taking her sparkling eyes off the bird and rider.

A sly smile slid across Brainy's face. _This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of this suspicious smurfette. I'll just pawn her off to somesmurf else to teach her how to fly a stork. Then I can figure out how to get Papa to believe that she's a spy for Gargamel. _He chuckled to himself. _Brainy Smurf, your head is not big enough for your brain! _"Well, I know how to ride a stork, but the best flyer in the village is~" Brainy quickly scanned around and settled on the first smurf he saw, "Handy!"

That wasn't exactly true. The best flyer in the village was probably Papa Smurf, but Thoughtful didn't know that.

The bespectacled smurf dragged Thoughtful over to Handy. "Handy, this is Thoughtful. She would like to smurf how to ride a stork and I, Brainy Smurf, suggested you. Of course, to fully undersmurf the concept, I should need to smurf her mysmurf, but I am much too busy for such things." Brainy practically shoved Thoughtful towards Handy. The smurfette tripped over a large pebble and accidentally fell into Handy's arms.

Handy giggled nervously. "Careful, Thoughtful."

She blushed and pulled away uncomfortably, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. "Sorry, Handy. I must be taking Clumsy lessons." The two laughed a bit.

Brainy stuck his nose in the air. "If you two are quite finished, I should need to get going. I have many smurfy things to do, like write my new volume of 'Brainy Smurf's Quotations', and~"

The intellect failed to notice Hefty coming up behind him. With a swing of his leg, the muscle smurf gave Brainy a boot that sent him up and out of the village with a shocked screech. Thoughtful watched with an interested expression until Brainy fell out of sight, then turned to Hefty, interest switching to questioning.

He gave a half-shrug. "I thought he might be irritating you. He has that effect on most smurfs. He won't bother you anymore, little lady."

Thoughtful wasn't sure she liked being called 'little lady', but she didn't say anything. "No, he wasn't smurfing me, but thank you for caring." Her gaze returned to where Brainy had disappeared. "Does he often go out like that?"

Handy and Hefty nodded. "It's the only way we're able to shut him up." They both snickered. "And it's very effective."

Thoughtful gave Hefty a small shove, but a mischievous smile was on her face. "You guys are so mean."

"We're not mean," Hefty pretended to pout. "We just didn't want you to have your ears talked off. The only smurf who can actually STAND Brainy is Clumsy."

Thoughtful decided not to join in with the two others' jubilant laughter. She merely stared at where Brainy had flown off. _Do all the smurfs besides Clumsy act like this towards him? _

"Anyway, Hefty, I was just going to smurf Thoughtful how to ride a stork." Handy explained. " Brainy kind of…"

"Smurf no more, I know exactly what you mean." Hefty rasped. Handy gave a silent, relieved sigh. He didn't really want to say out loud that Brainy had gotten rid of the new smurfette by dumping her on him. That might give her the idea that she wasn't wanted.

"Maybe you should take Papa, too," the burly smurf suggested. "He could get her matched up with a mount."

"Good idea. C'mon, Thoughtful. Let's go to Papa's." Handy led Thoughtful through the village and towards Papa's house. He needed to stop numerous times because the friendly smurfette struck up conversations with other smurfs.

When they finally made it to Papa's mushroom, both smurfs saw Papa through the open door, dozing with his head resting on the table. A line of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth to the yellowed parchment of a book.

Thoughtful and Handy quietly tiptoed into the room. "Papa?" Handy half whispered half spoke, as if unwilling to wake the older smurf. Papa didn't stir.

Thoughtful tried it. "Papa?" Her voice was definitely above a whisper, but Papa still didn't move.

Thoughtful and Handy looked at each other, shrugged, then shouted, "PAPA!"

The red-clad smurf yanked his head up, a wild look in his eyes. "Wha- what happened?"

Handy and Thoughtful started to laugh. Papa's reaction was just so funny, they couldn't help it. The elderly smurf glared at them for a moment, then smiled and joined their laughter. "Alright, you whippersmurfers. What did you come in for?" He finally said once he'd caught his breath.

Handy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and started, "Thoughtful wants to learn how to ride a stork. Brainy kind of… gave her to me to teach her. But maybe you could get her set up with a mount."

Papa stole a glance at Thoughtful. She seemed a bit distracted, her glazed eyes scanning his chemistry bottles and ingredients. She wasn't in his mushroom right now. No, Thoughtful was a hundred miles away.

"Thoughtful?" Papa asked gently. His voice apparently brought her out of her trance. She blinked twice, then her eyes focused on Papa.

"Yes, Papa Smurf?" Even though she was responding again, her voice still gave the impression that her mind was somewhere else.

"Would you like to learn to fly?"

Thoughtful nodded quickly. "Of course!" Her gaze dropped to the floor. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't!" Papa exclaimed. "I'll get Feathers to call one of her friends, a stork that's good with passengers." He got up and went to the door.

Handy turned to Thoughtful. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Thoughtful asked with a confused tilt of the head.

"Just now, you seemed distant. Is something the matter?"

Thoughtful hid a smile. It was sweet of Handy to worry about her. "No, Handy. Everything's smurfy." She returned her gaze to the bottles. _Although I can't help feeling I've smurfed those somewhere before. This is going to be smurfing me until I can figure it out. _Thoughtful shook her head from side to side to clear it. _I'm sure It'll come to me. _

"Ok, my little smurfs. Feathers has summoned one of her own students, a lovely flyer, but we'll have to walk to his nest to see him." Papa announced, running back in to the house.

The thought of the bottles and the ingredients were washed from Thoughtful's mind like a dirt drawing in a flood. "Does he have a name?" As soon as the question was out, Thoughtful mentally kicked herself. _Why did I just ask that? Of course he has a name! _

Papa just chuckled. "Yes. His name is Fringe. He likes to carry passengers, especially smurfs. I mysmurf have actually ridden him once or twice when Feathers was down or somewhere else. He's a very good mount, perfect for beginners."

"Can we go right away, Papa Smurf?" Handy asked. Thoughtful got the idea that he was as excited about this as she was.

"Yes! Please can we?"

"Alright, alright, smurfs. Come along then." And Papa led the other two out into the forest.

* * *

The woods were a beautiful place. The sun dappled the ground through the leaves above the three smurfs and the birds sang in the branches. Papa walked a bit ahead of Handy and Thoughtful, guiding the way to Fringe's nest.

_I wonder if a smurf could ride on a little bird like that. _Thoughtful scanned a robin with her eyes, noting its delicate wings, slim body, and thin legs. _Probably not. We'd be too heavy. Brainy would know if we could or not. _

"Hey, Handy?" Thoughtful questioned the inventor. He hummed a 'hmm?'. "Why doesn't anysmurf like Brainy?"

Handy cast his eyes to the sky, thinking. He didn't really have a good reason that nosmurf liked Brainy. "Maybe because he's a boring, annoying wind-bag that thinks he knows everything and is constantly trying to 'impress' the rest of us." He used his fingers as quotation marks on the word impress.

Thoughtful looked out into the forest, not meeting Handy's eyes. "Do you think maybe he acts that way BECAUSE you don't like him? Maybe he's trying to get smurfs to like him. Maybe he's lonely. Maybe he's trying to impress you because he has no other way to get friends."

Handy's brow furrowed. _I hadn't thought about it like that before. Is that Brainy's way of making friends? _"Nah. He's just naturally a smurf-head." Handy dismissed Thoughtful's theory with a wave of his blue hand.

"If you say so." But Thoughtful wasn't convinced. _I believe I'll smurf an effort to become Brainy's friend. _

"We're here." Papa announced. He gestured up a tree with a nod of his head. Thoughtful and Handy strained their eyes to see a black hollow in the trunk. Papa cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Fringe! Are you home?"

A narrow, white head poked out of the hollow and studied the three smurfs. Seeing Papa, the stork squawked a 'hello' and glided down, settling it's wings against its sides once it landed. It was quite a tall bird and Thoughtful's spine ached from craning her neck to meet his shining black eyes.

"Fringe, this is Thoughtful. She would like to learn how to ride a stork. Would you mind being her teacher and mount?" With a chirp, Fringe nodded. He leaned down to be about eye-level with Thoughtful.

"Hello, Fringe. I hope you don't mind carrying a beginner." Thoughtful ran a gentle hand over the stork's soft plumage. He nuzzled her a bit, obviously saying he didn't mind at all.

_Those two already get along well! _Papa thought happily. "Thoughtful, I'll ride with you to help you along. Handy, you can take Feathers if you want."

The three smurfs and two storks were soon up high in the air. Thoughtful was looking down at the ground in marvel and awe. She loved the air and the pumping rhythm of Fringe's large wings. She could feel his muscles moving around underneath her.

"This is amazing, Papa!" She shouted over the wind to the elder sitting behind her. He smiled at her enthusiasm. She directed her voice over to Handy on Feathers. "Don't you love flying, Handy?"

He shouted back with equal excitement. "I don't normally have the time. But when I do get to fly, I love it!"

Thoughtful cast her eyes forward again, brow knitting slightly. _But Brainy said Handy was the best flier he knew. You can't become a good flier without practice… _

And it dawned on her that Brainy had simply said that to get her out of his care. Her tense body grew slack and her eyes studied the snow white feathers on Fringe's neck. _Already somesmurf doesn't like me._

Papa noticed her change in attitude quickly and asked, "Thoughtful? Is everything smurfy?"

The feathered smurfette gave each shoulder a roll in turn, then twisted to look at Papa with a wide smile. "Up for some fancy flying, Papa?"

He grinned back. "Go for it!" He mentally added, _But don't get hurt._

Thoughtful pushed her black hair behind her ears before burying her hands in Fringe's feathers. "Alright, Fringe! Down!"

The stork tucked his wings to his sides and spiralled down towards the earth. Feathers followed suit and Handy whooped in delight. Thoughtful's heart was racing faster than the wind around her blue ears.

The trees sped closer until Thoughtful could see every individual leaf. At the very last second, she yelled, "Now!"

Fringe pulled up sharply and the world spun. Doing a tight back flip, the stork gained altitude again. Papa looked down at the rapidly disappearing ground. "Not bad for a first timer!"

She laughed over her shoulder. "Was it better than an OLD timer?"

"Is that a challenge?" Papa shot back playfully.

"No. Just checking."

The three smurfs flew until the sun was low in the orange-pink sky and both storks were tired beyond belief. "I think we should go back to the village now." Papa suggested, noticing both Feathers and Fringe's sluggish wing beats.

"I think you're right." Handy agreed. Thoughtful let out a disappointed, 'aww', but steered Fringe back to the ground. She and Papa hopped off once Fringe's yellow feet touched dirt.

"Thank you, Fringe," The smurfette stroked his beak and he let out a weak cheep. "I look forward to riding you again, but for now, perhaps you should get back to your nest." She hugged him around his neck. "See you later."

When she let go, the large bird took off again, but not very high. Papa and Handy said goodbye to Feathers as well and she also traveled off in the direction of her own hollow.

* * *

The red-clad smurf led Handy and Thoughtful through the forest once again, the order almost the same as before with Papa in front and the other two side by side, slightly behind.

"Flying is so smurfy!" Thoughtful giggled, almost skipping instead of walking.

Papa glanced over his shoulder at the smurfette, eyes shining. "Glad you liked it, Thoughtful."

For a few moments, the three walked in silence, enjoying the dimming sky and cicadas' song. Then Thoughtful asked, "Handy? Who's your best friend in the ENTIRE village?"

He gave a light-hearted laugh. "That's easy. Hefty! We've been best friends ever since I can smurf!"

"What other pairs of best friends do you know?"

Handy looked at the darkening sky, thinking. "Greedy and Lazy are often seen together." He counted off in his blue fingers as he named others. "Poet and Painter, Vanity and Smurfette, and Brainy won't admit it, but I think he considers Clumsy as his best friend."

Thoughtful was going to ask why Brainy wouldn't want to confess to this, but the three smurfs had broken out of the trees and were now staring at the dark village.

"Handy," Papa said to the inventor, "You can go home now. I'll show Thoughtful to her room for the night."

Handy gave a large yawn. "Yes, Papa Smurf." With a goodbye to Thoughtful, he headed off in the direction of his mushroom.

"My room?" Thoughtful asked. "I don't have a room."

"I'm sure Smurfette won't mind sharing." The elder said, leading the new smurfette to a pink mushroom with heart-shaped windows. "Smurfette?"

The blonde female opened the door. She was in pink pajamas as opposed to her usual white dress. "Hello, Papa. Hello, Thoughtful. What can I smurf for you?"

Thoughtful's eyes found the ground and her hands clasped behind her back. She didn't know this smurfette very well, and yet, she was going to be her roommate.

"You have an extra bed, right? Do you smurf Thoughtful could use it tonight? I'll get Handy working on a mushroom for her first thing tomorrow."

Smurfette smiled warmly. "Of course! Smurf right in, Thoughtful." The raven-haired smurfette stepped into the pink mushroom, slightly hesitantly. _Pink overload. This almost hurts my eyes. _

"I'll smurf you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Smurfette and Thoughtful." Papa waved, then started towards his own mushroom.

"HI, Thoughtful. I hope you don't mind smurfing a mushroom with me. Please excuse the mess." Smurfette apologized while covering the extra bed with a blanket.

_Mess? _The whole mushroom was spotless! But Thoughtful didn't say anything. When Smurfette had finished making the bed, Thoughtful climbed into it readily, every inch of her blue body exhausted. Taking off her glasses, she said, "Thank you for sharing with me, Smurfette. Goodnight."

"No problem. Goodnight." And she blew out the candle. In minutes, Thoughtful could hear the steady rhythm of her breathing as she slept.

_What a lucky girl. _Thoughtful lay awake, thinking. _She knows exactly where she came from and she still has every memory she's ever had. Unlike me._

Thoughtful rolled onto her side. _I wonder if I'll ever get my memories back. I wonder if I'll wish I didn't have them after I get them back. Maybe it's better to be ignorant of my past. But I don't feel right without them. Almost like I'm… empty. _

The troubled smurfette shut her eyes, but one tear leaked out from between her eyelids. It slid onto the pillow, making a small wet spot. After two minutes, Thoughtful finally slept.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yes, I know, I suck at updating. But in the time I was putting off my story, I was doing a bit of reading and realizing that my story sounded a bit like other peoples'. So I'm gonna do this from now on:**

**ALERT- This story had been plotted out in June of 2012. Every similarity is coincidental and I guarantee that I copied off of no one.**

**Also, I've seen this as an issue. Just to be clear, everything with the exception of Gutsy is based after the cartoons.**

**Thoughtful: Ok! Now that THAT'S over with, on to the reviews!**

**Callister the Great- Don't worry. Brainy will warm up to Thoughtful sometime, even if the other smurfs have to force him into it!  
**

***Smurfs grin evilly at Brainy* Brainy: Um... I'm just going to be leaving now...  
**

**Chloe- Girl, you need to get a fanfiction account! Your plot ideas sound like something I would want to favorite! And going around the world SOUNDS like fun!  
**

**Thoughtful: *shyly* And thank you for calling me smart and saying I have a nice heart.  
**

**Poet: HEY! That rhymes! I shall call it, "An Ode to Thoughtful Smurf".  
**

**Right. And Chloe's right, Brainy. You need to be nicer.  
**

**Brainy: I like me just the way I am.  
**

**Whatever. frostforge44- Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Brainy is very rude. *Glares at him*  
**

**Brainy:*Crosses his arms and looks away, nose stuck in the air*  
**

**And yes, Thoughtful and Fringe will have a relationship like a cowboy does with his mount.  
**

**Smurfs: What's a Cowboy?  
**

**Never mind.  
**

**EmmiBrook- Thank you for reviewing. Sorry the update took so long.  
**

**Anyway. Handy? Would you please?  
**

**Handy: Smurftainly. Us Smurfs belong to Peyo.  
**

**Thoughtful: Fringe and I belong to Reubenizadorables625, aka Benny.  
**

**Enjoy the (long awaited) chapter!  
**

* * *

Thoughtful was very confused. All morning so far, there had been three words floating around the village that she couldn't make any sense of. "Gutsy", "Smurflings", and "camping". Even though this was only her second day in the village, Thoughtful was very sure that she hadn't met anyone named Gutsy. And smurflings sounded to her like child smurfs.

_Is that even possible? I know there's Baby, but he's just a… well, baby! I haven't seen any kids. _

She was walking down a path in the village. She wasn't even sure which one. Or where she was going.

Glancing around, Thoughtful realized that she was right near Brainy's mushroom. She could tell because of the books piled up around the door. _Doing a little fall cleaning, hmm? Perhaps I'll smurf him a visit. _

* * *

Brainy put down his quill pen, having finished writing another addition to his book of quotations. _Pretty smurfy, if I do say so mysmurf ._He'd had a brief moment of inspiration. Sighing, he cast an annoyed gaze to the mess around his mushroom. _But now, back to work._

He was performing his monthly inspection of all his books to make sure they were still in tip-top shape. Sometimes, the pages got loose or the binding wrecked, and having scattered papers flying around was an extreme nuisance. Even though it was a lot of work, Brainy had found that one check monthly was better than constant touch-ups all around the year. Plus, he liked to be efficient.

He took another thick book off the shelf and a couple papers fluttered down. _Smurfy, _he thought, exhaling heavily out of his nose. _And I left my glue upstairs._ Putting the book and its loose pages onto his wooden table, Brainy climbed up the stairs to the tiny second floor.

He started rooting around under more clutter, looking for his glue bottle. He reached under his bed so far that he was under until his mid back._ I knew I smurfed it here somewhere… _

"Brainy?"

"Thoughtful?" The painfully familiar voice made Brainy jerk up, banging his head on the bottom of his bed. "Ouch!"

"Is everything ok up there?" She sounded genuinely concerned about him. _After how I passed her off yesterday? Not a chance. She's faking it. _

"Smurfy…" He called back with a roll of his eyes, groping around for the glasses that had been knocked from his nose.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

He didn't answer to that. He did NOT want this suspicious smurfette tattling to Papa about how he shoved her away… TWICE! He placed his glasses back on his face and merely directed his attention back to finding the glue bottle.

There was no more speaking from downstairs. _I hope she left. I have enough troubles without her around. _Brainy pushed himself out from under the bed and rubbed his sore spot under his hat. It was quickly becoming as big as a goose egg.

Well, maybe not that big.

But maybe the bump knocked some sense into his head. _Smurf. NOW I remember where I put it. _He got up and retrieved the bottle from his night table. "Troublesmurfer…"

A little bit discombobulated, Brainy stumbled down the stairs only to see Thoughtful sitting at HIS table, her eyes scanning the pages of HIS book of quotations!

"What are you doing?" The intellect's voice was a mixture of astonishment, confusion, and anger. Thoughtful didn't jump up or even ACT guilty. She just glanced at him and smiled.

"I was reading! I love to read and since this book was open I just couldn't help mysmurf." The bespectacled smurfette glanced down shyly, a blush running across her cheeks. "You don't mind, do you? I think they're very smurfy. Did you think of all these yourself?"

Brainy drew back, eyebrows lifting in complete surprise. Someone actually was willing to read his quotations and LIKED them? That was almost unthinkable! Most smurfs, if not all, HATED listening to his quotes! Against his will, his little blue tail started to wag.

_No, no stop it. _He twisted around and silently commanded it to quit moving. It obeyed, but reluctantly. "Look, Thoughtful, I'm very busy here. I, Brainy Smurf, have a lot of important things to smurf. So maybe you could go bother someone else." That last part hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it was too late to take it back now. After all, Brainy Smurf NEVER apologized unless he was in danger of getting booted out of the village.

But the hurt only showed in her eyes. And after a second, the hurt was gone. She grinned at him, a genuine smile, not just a smile-because-I-have-to smile or a tolerating smile. "Ok, Brainy. If you say so." Thoughtful started to walk away and the intellect had a strong urge to ask her to come back.

She stopped at the door. "If you want to talk or smurfthing, call on me, alright?" With one final wave, she left.

Brainy found himself glancing out the window to follow her with his eyes. _Why is she being so nice to me? _The kindness made him feel good, almost warm.

_Stop it, Brainy Smurf. You must be hallucismurfing. That bump did something to your head. She's going to tell Papa about me kicking her out. _Brainy's eyes narrowed and he slammed the shutters closed.

* * *

Thoughtful glanced over her shoulder as she heard Brainy slam the shutters. _Aw, smurf. That could've gone better. _Her eyes found the ground. _He probably hates me now. I should've left while I had the chance… _

Suddenly, Thoughtful was on the ground, a heavy weight on top of her. "Ouch…"

"Gosh! Sorry, Thoughtful!"

_Oh boy. _The feathered smurfette craned her neck back as far as she could. "Morning, Clumsy."

He scrambled off of her as quick as he could, then reached down to help her up. "Golly, I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright?"

Thoughtful took his hand, surprised at the gentleness she found in the grip. "With the exception of swallowing about a handful of dirt, I'm smurfy." She brushed dust off her poncho and pants. "But thanks for waking me up."

Clumsy put a finger against his chin, mouth slightly open. "You were asleep?"

Thoughtful decided not to slap a hand to her forehead. Remembering the strange words going around today, and that she had not asked Brainy, Thoughtful said, "I have a question, Clumsy."

"Well, if you want a good answer, you might need to smurf someone else." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I think you'll do fine." Thoughtful wiped her glasses lenses on her poncho, clearing the dirt from them. "Who's Gutsy?"

For the second time in three minutes, Thoughtful was knocked to the earth, this time on her back. Another smurf was holding her shoulders down. He had a blue plaid kilt on with a matching sash slung across one shoulder. Brown sideburns traveled down his face in front of his ears and his white smurf hat had a blue pom-pom on it. His eyes were narrowed in hostility as they bored into Thoughtful's own.

"I be Gutsy. Who are ye?" His accent could only be described as Scottish and had a slight snarl to it. But he was a fellow smurf and Thoughtful felt no fear. He simply didn't know her and Clumsy could explain to him what she was doing in the village.

"Oh, hello. I'm Thoughtful Smurfette. So nice to meet you, Gutsy." Her words had only the most inconspicuous hint of sarcasm. Her eyes sought Clumsy. "Would you please smurf him?"

"Gutsy!" A voice cut through the air that made Thoughtful let out a relieved breath. Tracker stormed up and pushed the astonished smurf away from her. "What the smurf are you doing?" He leaned down to help Thoughtful up, but she refused the outstretched hand, getting to her feet perfectly fine on her own. She'd been helped once today and didn't want to seem like she was a hopeless wimp. Especially not in front of this new smurf.

"Are you ok, Thoughtful?" Tracker sounded concerned, eyes filled with worry. "Did he hurt you?"

The feathered smurfette simply smiled reassuringly. "Hurt me? No, I'm just a bit messy." She gestured to her again dirt-covered clothes. "But they'll wash. Other than that, I'm smurfy, thank you."

"That's Gutsy," Tracker nodded tightly in the Scottish smurf's direction. "He can be a bit… suspicious."

Thoughtful nodded, black bangs falling into her eyes. "So I've seen."

"Will someone please tell me what's smurfin' on here?" Gutsy yelled, obviously completely baffled at his fellow smurfs' familiarity towards the new smurfette.

From somewhere behind a mushroom came the cries, "Yeah! Who's she? What's she smurfing here?"

Thoughtful, along with the other smurfs present, spun around to four young blue faces. These smurfs were a good deal shorter than the others in the village. They looked like…

_Kids._

"Are you the Smurflings?" Thoughtful asked with a cock of her head.

They stopped in their tracks, confused. As they glanced at one another, their eyes clearly said, "How does she know us?"

Tracker rolled his eyes skyward. "Gutsy, Smurflings, this is Thoughtful. She came yesterday. Thoughtful, this is Gutsy," the feathered smurf pointed to the Scottish one with a blue finger. Gutsy tipped his hat to her. "And these are the smurflings. Slouchy, Nat, Sassette, and Snappy." He swung his finger around to the four younger smurfs. "They were on a camping trip and left the day before you came."

Thoughtful scanned them with interest. Sassette was defiantly the other girl in the village. She had on pink overalls and her red hair was in braids. Slouchy looked very relaxed, leaning up against a mushroom with his hands shoved in his pockets. His clothes were baggy and his hat flopped to one side. Nat looked like a nature kid. His blue toes were visible from lack of shoes and only one strap held up his overalls. The other seemed to be missing.

But when her eyes landed on Snappy, the only thing she saw was his bright yellow shirt. In half a second, the yellow engulfed the smurfling, turning his whole body the overly-cheery color. Thoughtful tensed. The yellow traveled out onto the surrounding areas, turning her whole vision bright. Glancing at her own hands, Thoughtful could see that they'd turned the dreadful color as well.

The smurfette clutched her head, eyes wild with fear. Tracker asked, "Thoughtful? Are you ok?" But she didn't make any indication that she'd heard him. To her, there was only yellow and it was slowly eating away at her flesh. Her breathing came shallow and fast, eventually getting enough air in her lungs that she could let out a blood-curdling scream.

Before Thoughtful dropped to her knees, she vaguely felt arms holding her up. Lifting her eyes, she realized that she was staring into the face of Brainy Smurf.

Brainy held Thoughtful's shoulders, supporting her, but the raven-haired smurfette struggled against his touch. _She's going to hurt herself. _Brainy thought anxiously. He didn't know why he even gave a smurf about the new smurfette, but there he was, restraining her as she flailed around, trying to break his desperate grasp. _She's having a vision of some sort. I need to get her back to reality. _Brainy did the only thing that came to mind.

Letting go of Thoughtful with one hand, the intellect drew back and slapped her across the face.

There was a dumbfounded gasp from the assembled smurfs. The craziness in Thoughtful's eyes died and one hand gently caressed the spot on her cheek where Brainy had hit her. It was already turning a purplish-green.

All eyes turned to the spectacled smurf, mixtures of rage, confusion, and pure shock. He merely shrugged. "She was in danger of smurfing herself. I brought her back to her senses."

Suddenly, he was flying through the air, headed towards the forest. _But Hefty's not here. _Thoughtful's brow knit. _So who could've…_

Standing behind the place where Brainy had been was a very angry looking Tracker. He was glaring off in the general direction that the intellect had fallen. "Smurfs him right," the normally mild-mannered smurf grumbled.

Gutsy turned Thoughtful's face to his, staring intently into her now completely calm eyes. "Wha' happened just now, lass?"

Thoughtful wasn't even sure herself. If she looked at Snappy's shirt now, the yellow that had overcome her in her vision wasn't there. It was just a shirt. A one-time thing, perhaps. In response to the Scott's question, she shrugged.

"Maybe we should take her to Papa," Tracker fretted.

Right away, Thoughtful protested, "No need. I'm smurfy. We don't need to trouble Papa because of a daydream."

Sassette spoke up. "You sure? Looked more like a bad dream to me." The other smurflings nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Positive." The way Thoughtful said that one word made it clear that the discussion was over.

"Thoughtful!" The smurfs and smurflings assembled turned to see Jokey running up to them, a present in his blue hands. He skid to a stop in front of the raven-haired smurfette. "I made this for you!" He half panted, half snickered. "It's a surprise!"

The smurfs just watched, frozen, as Thoughtful took the gift and pulled on the ribbon. Too late, all four smurflings at once yelled, "NO!"

A huge explosion made the smurfs flinch. Ash and soot flew into the air and when it cleared, Thoughtful's face had turned almost as black as her hair and had a vacant expression on it. Jokey fell over laughing.

"Surprise!"

Even as he chortled, Jokey kept one eye open, ready to run when his victim started to chase him, but Thoughtful didn't stir. She stood, unmoving, eyes looking at nothing.

Jokey stopped laughing. "Um… hello? Thoughtful?"

No response.

Now the practical joker was puzzled. Normally, his victims got mad, or sometimes even booted him out of the village, much like they did with Brainy. But this new smurfette wasn't even acknowledging his presence. He stepped cautiously up to her and waved a hand in front of her empty face. "Thoughtful?"

Nothing. Worry started to claw at Jokey's heart. "Oh, smurf! I hurt her!" Hurting boy smurfs wasn't an issue for Jokey, but Thoughtful was a smurfette! He began to panic, running in a circle and clutching his head. "I gotta take her to Papa!"

Tracker and Gutsy each took one of Thoughtful's arms and gently led her to Papa's mushroom, Jokey and the Smurflings trailing behind. This scene attracted the eyes of other smurfs as well, but only Handy, Clumsy, and the bruised Brainy made a move to follow them.

Papa was outside his mushroom when the smurfs arrived. "Great smurfs! What happened?"

Tracker shot Jokey a glare. "Jokey pulled a prank on Thoughtful. She hasn't responded."

"I-I think I hurt her, Papa," Jokey mumbled.

Papa opened the door to his mushroom. "Bring her inside. I'll see what I can smurf."

Soon, Thoughtful was sitting on a bed, eyes trained on her clasped hands. Papa had shooed away the smurflings, Gutsy, and Clumsy, so only Jokey, Brainy, Handy, and Tracker were by the bed.

Papa knelt in front of the smurfette and studied her face "How'd she get that bruise?" He asked, fingering the discolored skin. Thoughtful didn't flinch, even though it must have hurt.

Tracker turned his narrowed eyes on Brainy. The intellect pretended not to notice, but Papa sure did. His voice turned stern. "Brainy? Did you hit Thoughtful?"

If this were any other smurf, Brainy would consider lying. But this was PAPA asking him. The bespectacled smurf sighed deeply. "Yes, Papa Smurf. I hit her."

"Why?"

"Something happened to her, Papa," Tracker offered. "She saw something and went smurfed. Brainy slapped her and she came out of it." Brainy gave Tracker a relieved glance, but the feathered smurf just glared and turned the other way. It was obvious that Tracker hadn't been defending Brainy.

"Maybe hitting would work again," Papa murmured. This earned an astonished gasp from Jokey, Tracker, and Handy.

"You're going to HIT her?" All three said at once.

Papa didn't reply, but only gently slapped Thoughtful's face. The three smurfs let out a breath.

Life returned to the raven-haired smurfette's eyes. "Wha-what happened?"

"Maybe you can tell us," Papa said.

Thoughtful explained that when the smoke from Jokey's present had cleared, the Smurf Village had been transformed into a rocky crevice. Shapes that looked like the mushrooms the smurfs lived in were everywhere and blurred things roughly the same size as a smurf were moving around.

Papa nodded, thinking hard. "This could very well be one of your memories."

Thoughtful cocked her head in question. "Memories?"

"Yes. Things you see may trigger your past memories, maybe giving you visions."

Handy cut in. "So Thoughtful may have actually come from a different Smurf Village?"

"Maybe." Papa put a hand on Thoughtful's shoulder. "Perhaps if we wait, your memory will come smurf to you bit by bit until you can remember everything." His eyes swung to the four other smurfs in the room. "But until that happens, this discussion needs to be kept secret. I don't want any of the other smurfs worrying or pressuring Thoughtful."

"We understand, Papa."

Meanwhile, Thoughtful was trying to stand up. She put her feet on the ground and heaved her body upwards, but her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground.

Handy and Tracker rushed to help her, asking if she was alright. "I'm fine," she insisted.

Brainy took on his 'lecture' tone. "Clearly, these 'visions' of hers have sapped her of her strength. According to my calculations~" He cut off, seeing the other smurfs' disapproving looks.

"Brainy's right," Papa agreed, earning astonished gazes from the three others. "And when she has these memories, she'll need to smurf her energy for the next one." He gave the bespectacled smurfette a firm look. "Go to sleep."

"What? I just woke up!" She protested, trying to get off the bed again. Handy and Tracker held her down.

"You have to recharge. I'm not smurfily sure, but it's possible that too many visions at once could kill you."

Silence fell over the room at Papa's words. "So if I don't sleep for 18 hours a day, I could die." Thoughtful's voice held slight sarcasm, but her eyes turned fearful when she saw Papa's concerned face. "For smurf? I could die?"

"Not if you rest," the bearded smurf started ushering the others out the door. "I'll be back to check on you later."

The door shut, plunging the mushroom into suffocating quietness. Thoughtful watched the door for a minute, almost wishing they hadn't gone so fast. She flopped back on the pillow with a sigh.

_If I don't sleep, I will die. _But that wasn't exactly what Papa said, was it? He said she only needed to recharge after a vision. Now, she was stuck between wanting her memories back with the danger of death, and feeling safer with no recollection of where she came from or who she really was.

_Troubling. _A fine word. This whole situation could be described with the word 'troubling'.


	4. Chapter 3

**How 'bout that, fanfiction? I actually UPDATED for once! Shocker, right? Bah. Well, this is one of the only stories that I'm actually typing before writing out the whole thing on notebook paper. I have the outline, I just needed to flesh it out. So I was experiencing a mild case of *shudders* writers block.**

**Anyhow, I'm gonna tell you that an unlikely friendship will arise in this chapter. It's gonna be so much fun!  
**

**Alright, now reviews:  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- Here's the update! Hope you like this chapter, too!  
**

**Callister the Great- Yes, he's trying but probably not as hard as he could. *Glares at Brainy* But I'm glad you like it!  
**

**EmmiBrooke- You know, a lot of people have been saying that Thoughtful's cute. I'm glad you guys think so! And I'm not gonna tell who Thoughtful is gonna love. At least, not yet! ;)  
**

**frostforge44- heehee. Yeah, I'm a slow typer. So sorry. I guess Brainy's warming up a little bit. Could be better. If you want to smack him upside the head, you're welcome to do so.**

**Brainy: WHY IS EVERYONE BEATING UP ON ME?  
**

**Cuz you deserve it. Yes, Gutsy should've known, the silly boy. Thankfully he didn't hurt Thoughtful. He just needs to be more careful *looks pointedly in Gutsy's direction*. And yes, you'll see why Thoughtful keeps freezing up. It's all gonna be explained later on.  
**

**Chloe- Brainy doesn't listen to a lot of good advice, does he? Silly. I'm happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one just as much! Maybe Painter is working on a masterpiece just for you!  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- I'm glad I have your attention. I'm not gonna give away who Thoughtful's love interest will be, but I will say it's not Gutsy! (Crafty would KILL me!) I know, people always write about Tracker like he's a huge jerk! That's totally untrue! He's so sweet! Hanna-Barbera and Peyo were working together for the cartoon series, so Tracker would be considered a Peyo Smurf while Gutsy would not. To me, the Smurfs were created by Peyo, so everything remotely Smurfy belongs to Peyo. I mean, come on, without Peyo, there would be no Smurfs.  
**

**If Jokey doesn't have a squeaky voice, how would you describe it? I couldn't say rough because it's not really. Squeaky was the closest word I could get.  
**

**You'd be surprised. Greedy and Lazy are seen together a lot if you think about it. I dunno, maybe I'm the only one who thinks that they are. I think Painter and Poet are better friends than they realize, because they can relate to each other. As for Brainy being out of character, you have to remember that he still thinks Thoughtful was created by Gargamel. He's not allowing himself to trust her.  
**

**Yup, this is before Nanny and Clockwork Smurfette were introduced. My timing with the characters may be a little off, since I don't like writing about characters who I don't know very well. For example, I've seen a grand total of one episode with Clockwork Smurfette and I really don't know that much about her. Same with Nanny. I don't feel that I know them well enough to actually put them into my stories. Thank you for your constructive criticism and I hope I've done a bit better in this chapter.  
**

**ALERT- This story had been plotted out in June of 2012. Every similarity is coincidental and I guarantee that I copied off of no one.** **Everything with the exception of Gutsy is based off of the cartoons.**

**Anyway, this time it's the Smurflings doing the disclaimer. Have at it, guys!  
**

**Snappy: Smurfaroo! Thoughtful and Fringe belong to Reubenizadorables625, or Benny.  
**

**Sassette: Us Smurfs belong to Peyo!  
**

**With no further ado, enjoy chapter 4.  
**

* * *

Thoughtful blinked open her eyes, squinting at the bright sun blocked by six lumpy shapes. With a small scream, she scrambled backwards against the headboard of her bed.

As her eyes adjusted, the shapes focused into six Smurfs staring straight at her. The Smurfs, specifically Papa, Tracker, and the Smurflings, withdrew to give the startled Smurfette her space.

"Are you smurfy, Thoughtful?" Papa asked, worry etched in his kindly face.

She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Slouchy handed Thoughtful her glasses and she put them on, the blurry outlines of the Smurfs becoming clear. "Just fine, thank you. Why do you smurf?"

"You sounded like you were having smurfmares," Tracker commented.

The raven-haired Smurfette looked at her clasped hands, trying to remember if she'd had bad dreams. Nothing came to mind. "I did? I can't remember having any."

"Tossin' turtles, Thoughtful. You were thrashin' around like you were being attacked." Sassette piped up.

"I was?" Thoughtful didn't like forgetting things. Especially since the list of things she was forgetting was growing steadily longer. And trying to remember was making her head hurt. "Well, I'm ok now." Her tone of voice made it clear to the other Smurfs that the conversation was over, though Papa and Tracker still looked concerned.

"Get up, Thoughtful!" Snappy urged. "We wanna show you something!" A chorus of agreement rose from the other Smurflings.

The feathered Smurfette tossed off the blankets and planted her feet in the floor. "What do you want to smurf me?"

The Smurflings grabbed her arms and dragged her out the mushroom door and down the path. They then ran ahead, calling back to her to hurry up.

When she finally caught up to them, all four sets of eyes were fixed on a structure in front of them on a small hill. Thoughtful gasped in delight.

On the hill was a stone path leading up to a newly built mushroom. The base was jet black with the cap a pure white. The chimney shone golden in color. A short white fence stood around the mushroom, secured deep in the lush grass.

"Oh my smurf…" Thoughtful breathed.

"Handy was up all night making it for you," Nat said with a huge grin.

"Let's go see the inside!" Sassette prodded, already traveling up the stone path. Thoughtful and the other Smurflings followed her.

"Handy?" Thoughtful called, peeking in the doorway. The building Smurf was nowhere to be seen. Thoughtful came in all the way, the Smurflings trailing her.

So far, the entire room was empty save for a fireplace. Through the windows cut into the curved walls, square patches of light streamed in from the outside. The floor was made of strips of what smelled like fresh cut pine and was covered in a thin layer of sawdust. Nothing was painted, giving the house a cozy feeling. _What smurfy craftsmurfship! _Glancing around a bit more, Thoughtful's eyes were drawn to an ornate set of spiraling stairs leading up into the mushroom cap.

She ascended to another room, this one a fair bit smaller than the ground floor. It was bright and open with a high ceiling and just one furnishing. A simple wooden bed with a feather carved in to the headboard. Slumped against the bed frame with his hammer still in his hand, was Handy, snoring his head off.

Thoughtful clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. _Silly Smurf. _"Handy. Wake up," she said, kneeling down beside him and shaking his shoulders. His eyes opened halfway and slid to her.

"Thoughtful!" The inventor leaped up, embarrassed that he'd been caught. His eyes were now wide and his cheeks had flushed. "I… I was just~"

"It's ok, Handy," Thoughtful smiled reassuringly at the flustered Smurf.

He calmed down a bit, releasing tension in his shoulders. "I was up all night smurfing your new mushroom, and~"

"The Smurflings told me," Thoughtful said.

"Well? How do you like it?"

With this question, Thoughtful got off the floor and threw her arms around Handy's neck. "It's absolutely smurfy! Thank you so much!"

Handy went limp in her arms, as if all his bones had turned to mush. Thoughtful released him and looked at the incapacitated smurf, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Smurfy," the builder murmured from his sprawled position on the floor.

The feathered Smurfette helped him off his tail. "It IS smurfy, Handy. But you need to sleep, too. Get some rest, ok?"

He nodded in reply, seemingly mute. Thoughtful thanked him again, waved a goodbye and headed out of the mushroom.

* * *

Thoughtful walked along the paths again, memorizing the location of every mushroom and building. Like, the mushroom with the red ribbon hanging out of the windows was Jokey's. And the one with the completely pink outside and surrounded by flowers was Smurfette's. And that one was obviously the Smurflings', with the swing outside. Soon, she had a mental map of everything in the village. And with that done, she had nothing else to do.

_Boring. _Thoughtful glanced around for something interesting. All the Smurfs were going about, doing their daily chores. Greedy was putting some cakes out to cool, Vanity was polishing his mirror, Hefty was lifting his weights. The only Smurf she could see that wasn't doing anything was Lazy, but he was fast asleep, leaning against a mushroom. Nobody seemed to need any help.

Suddenly, she noticed something._ I know the village, _the feathered Smurfette thought, _but I DON'T know the forest yet. _

Thoughtful felt a prick of doubt. _Should I do it alone, or should I ask somesmurf to come with me?_ All the Smurfs she could see were busy doing other things. She didn't want to distract anyone from their work. Finally, she decided, _No. I'll smurf it alone._

She traveled into the trees without a second thought.

* * *

Thoughtful liked the forest. It was so quiet compared to the constant din of the Smurf Village. The only sounds were the wind rustling the leaves and the soft birdsong. She tried to copy their melodies, only succeeding to scare the birds away.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking, but soon, the raven-haired Smurfette came to a break in the trees. An old, sad-looking stone hovel sat on a hill.

"How strange," She said aloud. "Who would want to smurf a house here?" It was surrounded by a swampy moat and smelled strongly of mildew. "I suppose I should go and see. Perhaps they're friends of the Smurfs."

Thoughtful walked somewhat hesitantly towards the rickety building, glancing around every so often. She didn't know why, but a sense of dread was overcoming her with every step towards the building. _Smurf out of it, Thoughtful, _She scolded herself. _You're being smurfanoid. _But she still wanted to turn tail and run.

Thoughtful found herself at the walls of the old house, craning her neck to look in a window. Leaping on top of the sill, she peeked inside.

The interior of the house was as gloomy as the exterior, if not gloomier. The whole thing spelled 'dejected', with uneven wooden shelves, items strewn about, and furniture knocked to the ground. The only evidence that this place was occupied was the pot of water steaming in the fire.

The sunlight from behind the feathered Smurfette was suddenly blocked and she spun around with a gasp. There was a human male standing behind her, clothed in dark robes and red pants. He was tall by a Smurf's standards, but he didn't stand up straight, so he must have been taller. He was obviously aged, seeing as he was balding on top. Thoughtful shuddered at the ugly sneer his even uglier face was giving off. It didn't take Brainy to know that this man was NOT a friend of the Smurfs.

_Smurf it, _Thoughtful's eyes darted around, looking for a possible escape route. Her brain was running a mile a minute, but the only thought that came to mind was, _I should've brought another Smurf with me. _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The grotesque human smirked. "I've never seen a Smurf like you before." Before Thoughtful could move, he had picked her up and was holding her to his face. The inside of his palms were hot and sweaty. And he stank like a wet skunk in a slime patch.

"Why," He reached forward with his other hand to rub a strand of Thoughtful's black hair in between his fingers. "You're a Smurfette! But I didn't create you. Perhaps those sniveling Smurfs did."

_I have to get out of here._

"Oh well. A Smurfette would probably taste better in Smurf stew." The old man let out a harsh laugh and Thoughtful felt her skin crawl. _Oh my smurf! He's going to EAT me!_

He carried her inside the old hovel, cackling like a mad man. The raven-haired Smurfette felt panic threaten to overcome her, but she beat it back. _Stay calm. He'll have to let you go sooner or later._ Though her thought wasn't very assuring.

"Where's that imbecile Azrael? Bother it all…" and the dark man started grumbling something that Thoughtful couldn't make out. He marched over and threw her in a crudely made wooden cage. "You're lucky I'm not hungry right now, Smurfette. But I'm sure I will be," he laughed again, almost giddily, "after my nap!"

He crawled into a bed in the far corner of the room. "Don't go anywhere," and more laughter. Soon, he was snoring, off in whatever kind of crazed dreamland he went to.

Thoughtful immediately started looking for a way out of the cage, but the latch was too high for her to reach and the bars were too close together to slip out of.

Suddenly, a wooden spoon caught her eyes. It wasn't too far away from the cage to reach if she stretched. Maybe she could use it to flip the latch open.

Leaning out of the cage, Thoughtful strained her arm as far as it could go, but her blue fingertips barely brushed the rounded end. She tried again, succeeding in getting a hold in the wood. Trying to maintain her small grip and pulling backwards on the spoon was hard work, but she soon got it close enough to pick it up.

_Now, if I can just… _Heaving upward, Thoughtful righted the spoon so it was vertical. _Take it slowly…_ Unbalanced, getting the spoon under the latch was tough, but it caught and, with a push upward, flipped open.

Thoughtful accidentally lost her grip on the spoon and it clattered back onto the table. The man in bed started, disturbed. Thoughtful waited tensely for him to come and recapture her, but he just rolled over and went back to sleep.

She let out a breath of relief, crawling to the edge of the table and leaping off, landing on the stone floor with no sound. _It's all downhill from here._

She never heard him coming.

Thoughtful was knocked to the ground and a large pressure was put on her stomach. She was staring into the glowing yellow eyes of a ferocious looking orange tabby. He leaned in close to her face and growled, obviously not ready or willing to let her go.

But as the cat opened his mouth to bite down on her, Thoughtful saw his orange fur turning gray. The cat was shrinking, becoming less frightening and more like a kitten.

She and the cat were suddenly sitting on a rock outcropping. She was gently stroking the kitten, settled in close to its warm gray fur, completely relaxed. The kitten turned to Thoughtful and meowed something, and she apparently understood, because she meowed an answer.

And then, the cold hard stone was biting into her back again and she was staring down the gullet of the tabby. Her tongue felt loosened and she screamed, _"I am your friend!"_

The tabby halted his attack, completely astounded that this blue creature had spoken to him in his own language. _"Impossible," _He growled back. _"You are a Smurf. Actually a Smurfette, by the smell of you."_

Thoughtful started to calm once she felt the weight of the paw on her middle lift the tiniest bit. _"Yes, I am a Smurfette, but I can speak cat."_

_"The red one taught you." _The cat sniffed disbelievingly.

_"Have you seen me before, good cat?" _Thoughtful tried to reason with him.

_"Not before today, Smurfette."_

_"When was the last time you saw the Smurfs?"_

_"Three sunrises ago." _The tabby replied, starting to piece together what Thoughtful was trying to say.

_"Enough time to teach me the whole cat language, do you think?"_

The cat gave a half smile. _"No."_

_"If you let me go, I will not run," _Thoughtful smiled up at the now less-threatening cat. He murmured an agreement and lifted his paw from her body. Thoughtful stood and brushed off her clothes. _"Thank you, good cat. My name is Thoughtful."_

_"My master calls me Azrael." _The orange feline replied. _Azrael? _She thought. Hadn't the dark man said something about Azrael before he put her in the cage?

_"That's your master?" _She asked, pointing to the sleeping form of the man.

Azrael laughed. _"HE thinks so."_

_"What is his name?"_

_"He calls himself Gargamel."_

The name couldn't be more stupid in Thoughtful's opinion. _"Why the smurf does he call himself that?"_

_"His mother named him. Utterly ridiculous if you ask me."_

Gargamel thrashed in the bed, muttering something about Smurfs. The raven-haired Smurfette tensed, ready to flee, but the man settled again.

_"If you please, good cat, I would like to get back to the forest. May I ask which way is out?"_

Azrael liked the way this new Smurfette spoke to him. Not in fear, like others of her kind, and not in hatred, like Gargamel. She was respectful to him, talking in a polite manner. As much as he disliked her species, Azrael had a bit of fondness for this one. _"If you would like to get on my back, I should show you where there is a weak spot in the stone." _He leaned down, allowing the feathered Smurfette to climb on.

Thoughtful hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to accept the offer or run. Though this cat seemed friendly enough, when he wasn't trying to eat her, she still had doubts.

But she found herself on Azrael's back, right behind his shoulders. His fur was surprisingly slippery and Thoughtful had to grip it tightly so she wouldn't fall off. The tabby walked around in a circle so the Smurfette on his back could adjust to the movement, then headed towards the doors. Veering to the left, though, Azrael slid through a hole in the stone, hidden by a large table. It was a tight fit. Thoughtful's toes brushed against the sides and she nervously tucked them in.

The light at the other end couldn't come too soon. Both creatures slid into daylight again.

_"I am going to run now, Smurfette," _Azrael mewed behind him.

_"Do as you must." _She replied, gripping his fur tighter. The orange cat broke into a sprint, quickly disappearing into the shade of the trees.

After a minute or two, Azrael halted. _"Can you find your way back from here, Smurfette?"_

Thoughtful slid off the tom's back, relief filling her as her feet touched solid ground again. _"I believe so, thank you good cat. But you really can call me Thoughtful Smurfette."_

Azrael shook his head. _"You are not really a Smurfette. More like a kitty than a Smurf. Come visit me if you want, Kitty Smurfette. I like talking to you."_

Thoughtful beamed widely at Azrael's nickname for her. _"I will try, Azrael. Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye," _Azrael turned and trotted back the way he came, tail held high with happiness.

Thoughtful felt giddy. _I made a friend who's a cat! And I can SPEAK cat! How smurfy! _

"Thoughtful?"

A rough, familiar voice met her ears and she looked over her shoulder. "Hefty!" She exclaimed when she noticed the muscle Smurf standing behind her. Papa, Gutsy, Smurfette, Brainy, and Greedy were there too. "Hello. Were you looking for me?"

"We thought you'd been captured by Gargamel!" Papa said, concerned.

Thoughtful smiled reassuringly. "No. I just went for a walk." She didn't want Papa to worry about her and the fact that she and Azrael were speaking may drive him to forbid her from going to visit him.

The red-clad Smurf glanced at the sky, only barely visible between the trees leaves. It was now a dark orange. "We'd better smurf back to the village now that we've found you, Thoughtful."

* * *

Papa glanced behind him again. The new Smurfette was falling behind the group. _I wonder if something's the matter. _Papa slowed his step until he was walking beside Thoughtful. "Thoughtful? Is everything smurfy?"

The raven-haired Smurfette didn't answer right away. She diverted her gaze into the trees, hands clasped behind her back. After a long silence, she asked, "Is it hard to care for so many Smurfs, Papa?"

The bearded elder raised an eyebrow. _THAT had nothing to do with the conversation. _"Well, I guess it IS tough sometimes. But I don't mind." Thoughtful was quiet now, looking at the ground and seemingly not listening to him. Papa gave a small smile. _Thoughtful seems to have a wandering mind. _

They reached the village just as night was falling. Thoughtful let out a yawn. _Oh, that's right. I had another vision today. I suppose I have to sleep now. _With the excitement of talking with Azrael, she'd forgotten about it.

Papa noticed her tired expression and said, "Brainy, do you think you can walk Thoughtful back to her mushroom?"

The spectacled Smurf rolled his eyes, but agreed, though Thoughtful was certain it was less reluctantly than before. He walked a pace or two in front of her, looking backwards every so often to see if she was still following.

They arrived at her mushroom and Brainy opened the door for her, though he didn't go inside. "Thank you, Brainy," Thoughtful said, giving him a small hug around the neck. Then, without another glance, she closed the door. If she had left it ajar for a few more seconds, she would've seen the pink hue spreading over Brainy's cheeks.

* * *

Thoughtful climbed the steps to her bedroom, barely able to keep her eyelids apart. When she entered the top floor, she realized that Tailor had been hard at work sewing her a mattress and bedcovers. _It looks so inviting. _Thoughtful took off her glasses and put them on the floor next to her bed, then crawled under the covers in her clothes. Within half a minute, she was sound asleep.

* * *

**Heehee! Betcha never saw THAT coming, Thoughtful's friendship with Azrael. By the way, writing in italics is when the character is thinking, and italics with quotation marks is when the character is conversing with an animal.  
**

**Bonus points to whoever guesses why Handy painted Thoughtful's house the way he did!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, chapter 4 is now up! And Happy Halloween to you all!**

**frostforge44- You didn't expect Thoughtful being friends with Azrael? Good! I didn't want it to be obvious! And I updated again! Hooray! Glad you liked the last chapter!  
**

**Callister The Great- Thoughtful and Azrael will stay friends for a very long time! How does she know how to speak cat? Well, that's a mystery *evil grin* YES! You're right! Handy painted her mushroom so that the base would look like her hair, the cap would look like her hat, and the chimney would be her feather! Very good!  
**

**EmmiBrooke- I'm glad you love this story! The pairing for Thoughtful won't be revealed until... later chapters. Just to keep you guys guessing!  
**

**Chloe- I'm glad you like the friendship between Thoughtful and Azrael! And don't worry. I'm sure Painter will tell you soon. ;)  
**

**FrittzyCrazy- *Laughs, embarrassed* well, I wasn't going quite that deep, but I suppose your theory would work, too. Handy painted the mushroom to look like Thoughtful's head. Good guess, though.  
**

**ALERT- This story had been plotted out in June of 2012. Every similarity is coincidental and I guarantee that I copied off of no one.** **Everything with the exception of Gutsy is based off of the cartoons.**

**Disclaimers!  
**

**Jokey: Ahyuk! Thoughtful belongs to Benny!  
**

**Tracker: The rest of us Smurfs belong to Peyo!  
**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4!  
**

* * *

Thoughtful sat up with a jolt. The bright light from the sun shone happily through her windows. _Odd, _she thought, putting her glasses on her nose and pushing the covers off her body. It was morning, but it was earlier than she normally arose. _I wonder what woke me up._

There was a banging on the door that made Thoughtful jump. _Well, now I know what woke me up, _the feathered Smurfette thought as she walked downstairs and opened the door.

There stood a certain prankster Smurf, hands behind his back, feet shuffling nervously in the dirt."Oh. Hello, Jokey," Thoughtful greeted, stifling a yawn. "What can I smurf for you?"

He didn't make eye contact with the Smurfette when he started to talk. "You remember two days ago? When I gave you that surprise?"

Thoughtful laughed lightly. "How could I forget?"

"W-well," Jokey continued, "I just wanted to say I feel r-really sorry about that, so I made you a present." He drew out his hands, revealing a yellow package with red ribbon, much like his boom boxes. "H-here. I hope you like it."

The feathered Smurfette gave Jokey a comforting smile, showing him that all was forgiven. "Thank you very much, Jokey."

"WAIT!" A very familiar voice called out, causing Thoughtful and Jokey to turn their heads. A certain spectacled Smurf was rushing up to the two of them, urgency radiating off of him in waves. "Don't open that, Thoughtful! The chances of this present not exploding right in your face is a million to one!" In one fluid motion, Brainy grabbed the gift out of Thoughtful's hands and tossed it as hard as he could. It landed with _splat _on the ground.

After a moment's pause, the raven-haired Smurfette looked at Brainy calmly. "I don't think explosions go 'splat', Brainy."

Jokey pulled his hat over his eyes, trying to vent his anger at something other than the meddling intellect. "I worked all day yesterday on that surprise cake! Now it's ruined!"

"Well," Brainy stammered, face turning a bit sheepish, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Why, you~" Jokey cut off as he started to chase Brainy down the path. The spectacled Smurf had the good sense to run while he still could, screaming for Papa Smurf.

Thoughtful watched them with amusement until they'd ran out of sight, then she gave a little giggle. _Silly Smurfs. _Shutting the door to her house, she walked down the stone path to where Jokey's cake had landed.

Peeling away the remains of the yellow paper and red ribbon, the quiet Smurfette gazed in wonder at the messy pastry. The base coat was a green-blue, the color of the sea. Around the edges was what looked to have been a decorative yellow icing border. Small white dots were placed in a pattern around the surface of the two layers. _Worked all day is right, _she thought. _This is really intricate. I bet it would've taken an experienced chef a couple of hours to make this. _

Something else caught her eyes. Resting at the top of the cake was a smaller version of Jokey's surprises, smaller than the palm of her hand. It wasn't made of anything edible, so that must've meant that the prankster had wanted her to keep it. On one side of the box, it said in small black lettering, 'Jokey Smurf'.

_How absosmurfly sweet of him! _Thoughtful's heart soared. She put the small ornament into the pocket of her beige pants, then set off on an early walk and maybe to find Jokey.

Sooner than she'd like, a shrill ringing sounded through the air. Handy had told her that it was the meal bell and Greedy rang it when the food was ready. _Good thing, too, _She thought. _I'm smurfed. _

Following her nose, Thoughtful found her way to the dining hall, the large building where everyone ate their meals. Voices already rose from inside and Thoughtful could recognize some of the especially loud ones like Hefty and Harmony.

The benches around the long wooden table were filled with Smurfs, chatting with others as they waited for their food. Thoughtful cast her eyes over the benches, looking for an empty spot.

"Thoughtful!" The raven-haired Smurfette looked in the direction of the cheery call. Tracker was waving to her with one hand, patting the empty space on the bench beside him with the other. She grinned widely and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Tracker. Thank you for letting me sit here."

"My pleasure, Thoughtful!" Tracker yawned, then continued, "I didn't see you at all yestersmurf evening. Where were you?"

Thoughtful smiled to herself as yesterdays' events replayed through her head. She started to tell Tracker all about her adventure in the forest, how she got captured by Gargamel and escaped fairly easily. She left out the parts about her and Azrael, though, not wanting Tracker to worry about her making friends with an 'enemy'.

Greedy suddenly burst in from the kitchen, hands full of pots and dishes. "Chow's on, Smurfs!" He chirped happily, setting the pots lovingly onto the table. The platters were passed around the table and Thoughtful gazed in wonder at the interesting foods, some of which she'd never seen before. There were dark green leaves with pronounced veins, a pot of something tan and chunky, and bowls upon bowls of reddish purple berries.

She picked one up, curiously rolling it between her middle finger, pointer, and thumb. The color seemed oddly familiar…

She wasn't in the dining hall anymore. She was in a different building with other shapes. They had more color than the Smurfs in the village. There were different shades of colors on their heads and on their bodies. They were sitting around a table, eating something. Though the shapes were blurred and unfocused, the berry in her blue hand was as clear as day.

Thoughtful sent her eyes around the room, the shapes and colors merging together, then separating once she'd paused. The shape beside her was a bit clearer than the others.

The feathered Smurfette saw brown hair. Though the details of the face were indistinguishable, she could see that it was a fair amount daintier than male Smurfs. _A female? Like Smurfette, Sassette, and I? _The Smurfette next to her turned to her and Thoughtful saw light freckles across her cheeks. "Thoughtful?"

She blinked and realized that she was staring at Tracker's concerned features. "Thoughtful? Are you smurfy?"

She didn't answer. _A village full of Smurfettes. I am from a Smurfette Village. _

Tracker had put a hand on her shoulder. "Thoughtful! Say something!"

She slid out from the bench, explaining to her friend quickly, "I need to go see Papa Smurf."

He frowned. "Are you feeling alright? Should I smurf with you?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Thoughtful walked as calmly as she could out the door, then sprinted to Papa Smurf's mushroom. "Papa!"

He turned at the sound of her urgent voice. "Is something the matter, Thoughtful?"

She tried to relax, but she was breathing hard, from both her vision and the short run to Papa's. "I think I'm from a Smurfette Village, Papa Smurf."

Silence on his end. Then, he gestured for her to sit on a stool. "Tell me all about it, Thoughtful."

So Thoughtful retold the vision to the best of her ability. Once she was finished, Papa Smurf just nodded, his face showing that his brain was working hard. "A Smurfette Village. I never thought of that as a possibility. Let me check my books…" the red-clad Smurf started thumbing through various volumes, his back to Thoughtful.

_Now would be a good time to leave. _The raven-haired Smurfette stood and quietly tiptoed out of the mushroom, leaving Papa to his research.

_I really should go to bed now and recharge from my vision, _she thought as she walked down the village paths, hands behind her back. _But I don't FEEL unsmurfy. _The forest caught her eye once again and Thoughtful allowed a half-smile to grace her lips. _I'll go see the good cat again._

* * *

The hovel was just as disgusting today as it was yesterday. _Doesn't that wizard EVER clean up? _The raven-haired Smurfette thought, weaving around a pile of mold. _Gross. _

She was quickly approaching the sleeping tabby. Gargamel had apparently gone out so the building was empty of life except for the Smurfette herself and her cat friend.

_"Azrael," _Thoughtful half called half whispered. She saw his ear twitch, but he was in too deep a sleep for her voice to rouse him. So the feathered Smurfette crept closer until she was almost touching his large orange paws. _"Azrael?"_

The cat opened a yellow eye and it shifted down to her. Then the other one opened and his mouth widened into a cattish grin. _"Kitty Smurfette! You came back."_

_"Of course!" _Thoughtful hugged the tabby around his neck. _"But I can't stay for very long. Everysmurf in the village will notice me gone if I don't go back soon."_

_"I understand, Kitty." _Azrael meowed. He settled his head back onto his paws, giving her a relaxed gaze. _"So, what did you come for? Or did you simply feel obligated to come?"_

_"I want to tell you about my grand adventures," _Thoughtful teased, sitting down on the stone floor.

_"Oh, do tell, good Smurfette," _the tabby smirked at her.

Thoughtful told Azrael about how she was found in the forest by Tracker and how she kept having 'visions' about her past. The tabby listened, interested, through the entire story, asking only the occasional question. When she told him about seeing other Smurfettes, his face grew mildly surprised.

_"Natural Smurfettes? Is that even possible?"_

_"It would seem so." _The feathered Smurfette answered. _"What about you? How'd a nice cat like yourself end up here at Gargamel's?"_

Azrael sighed. _"It is a long story, Kitty Smurfette, and one I do not wish to tell."_

_"Oh," _Thoughtful felt disappointed for a moment, then said, _"Well, I can respect that."_

Azrael had perked up, holding his head erect and swiveling his ears to catch sounds. _"Your people are looking for you, Kitty."_

Listening hard herself, Thoughtful heard her name being called very faintly. _"I have stayed here as long as I can, good cat. I must leave now."_

Azrael shifted, putting his head on his paws again. _"I look forward to chatting with you again, my friend. Stay safe."_

_"Thank you and goodbye," _Thoughtful gave him another short hug, then traveled out of the hovel and ran off into the forest.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, guys! Since none of my authors were updating (I won't mention names), I decided to update myself. Sorry it took so long. We were vacationing on Mars for the past week. The Martians are really hospitable! ;)**

**No, I was seeing the "How to Train Your Dragon" live spectacular. And it really WAS spectacular!  
**

**Ok, just telling you now, someone is gonna be struck off the list of "Possible Love Interests for Thoughtful Smurfette". I won't tell who, though. Don't worry, it'll be really obvious! :3  
**

**Anyway, I knew this question would pop up sometime. No, this Smurfette Village is not affiliated in any way with RavenChild's. If it were, I would've put up a disclaimer. I've never actually read her stories, but I know they're about a Smurfette Village. No, everything in this story that isn't canon belongs to me.  
**

**frostforge44- You're right. Papa doesn't find anything in his books... But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying! Azrael is nice to Thoughtful and only Thoughtful, but only because he's lonely and she can speak cat. Don't know if that makes sense or not. Brainy's a jerk, true. (And he's not around to hear me say that!)  
**

**Callister the Great- I wouldn't blame them on how they acted either. Just sayin'. Nope, different Smurfette Village. I know, it's an old idea...**

**Chloe- Yup, they finally found natural Smurfettes. Well, one. How did your date with Painter go? Jokey can be sweet when he wants to be.  
**

**Sportette Smurf- Glad you like his nickname for her! Hope you like this chapter, too!  
**

**Spring-Heel-Jacq- Yes, it's a blend of the comics and the cartoons. The Smurfs have their comic clothes (with the exception of Handy, who has a visor, and Greedy, who has his chefs hat and napkin.) and their cartoon voices and personalities. Some of the comic Smurfs have been replaced, such as Greedy, Baker, and Chef being mixed into one Smurf, just like in the cartoon. Does that make sense? No, Scruple will not appear. Sorry.  
**

**Some of the events in this story will be based slightly off cartoon episodes. Yes, that part WAS from the Smurfette episode. I've been sending out very subtle hints for the past few chapters, but it will get more obvious as the story goes on. Hope that clears everything up for you.  
**

**TheMidnightWhisp- Aww! Thanks for the review! I know, in my first story, my writing was awful... Plus, my dad has sort of been my 'Beta'. **

**Ok, so I gotta feed my How to Train Your Dragon plot bunnies... I own nothing but Thoughtful, the seagull character, and Fringe.**

**ALERT- This story had been plotted out in June of 2012. Every similarity is coincidental and I guarantee that I copied off of no one.** **Everything with the exception of Gutsy is based off of the cartoons.**  


**This is Benny, OUT!  
**

* * *

After alerting the searching Smurfs, Hefty, Tracker, and Handy, of her location, Thoughtful returned to the village. _I must be more careful when I go to visit Azrael, _She thought, brow furrowed in concentration. Tracker had almost smelled the tabby on her. And he would have if she hadn't rubbed some wild mint on herself before going to the Smurfs.

So now she wandered once again among the paths of the village. _I seem to be doing this a lot lately, _Thoughtful rolled her eyes. She felt like DOING something.

Scratch that. She felt like talking with someone.

Before she could decide who, a giggling sound reached her ears, a sound that reminded her of a certain young Smurf. _I wonder what Baby's so happy about. _The feathered Smurfette started off in the direction of the light laughter.

Surprisingly, the sound took her to Brainy's mushroom! _Brainy's playing with Baby? _Thoughtful crept close to the window and peeked in.

Brainy was once again scribbling in his books, looking to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly Baby swung by in a baby swing, probably made by Handy, and tickled Brainy's neck, sending both of them into fits of giggles.

Brainy put down his quill, smiling like Thoughtful had never seen him smile, and plucked Baby from his swing. "I need to give you to someone else while I'm writing, you silly Smurf. You're going to mess me up!"

Baby tickled the intellect in the same spot, giggling like mad. Brainy's eyes took on a mischievous tint. "If that's the way you want to smurf…" He leaned down and blew a raspberry into Baby's stomach, making the infant scream with laughter.

Thoughtful beamed at their antics and turned away from the window. This, she felt, was a moment needed to be spent in private.

The feathered Smurfette knocked on the door to Papa's mushroom. "Hello? Papa Smurf? Can I come in?"

"Yes you may, Thoughtful," came the elder's voice from inside. She opened the door to find him sitting in an enormous pile of open books.

"Did you find anything yet?"

He heaved a sigh. "No, I'm afraid not."

He looked so disappointed that Thoughtful's heart swelled with compassion. "You don't have to look for anything, Papa. It's alright with me not knowing."

A small smile stretched across Papa's lips. "I know, Thoughtful. But _**I **_want to know. This is an intriguing mystery."

Thoughtful shrugged. "If you're sure. I'll leave you to your searching, Papa." She started out the door.

"Goodbye, Thoughtful," the elder replied, burying himself in his books once again.

* * *

_Oh, who should I visit now? _The raven-haired Smurfette thought to herself, shoving her hands into her pockets. Her fingers brushed something hard.

Pulling it out, Thoughtful realized that it was the little present Jokey had given her! She grinned, now knowing which Smurf to seek out next.

"Gosh, hi, Thoughtful!" Clumsy chirped, walking beside her.

"Hello, Clumsy," Thoughtful greeted the klutzy Smurf. "How are you this smurfy morning?"

He gave a little giggle. "Smurfy! I haven't fallen down~" He cut himself off with a yelp as his toe hit a stone, causing him to fall flat on his face, "~once."

The feathered Smurfette laughed and helped Clumsy to his feet. "A new record." After brushing the Smurf off, Thoughtful asked, "Do you have any idea where Jokey might be?"

A huge explosion sounded from the other side of the village, followed by loud and hysterical laughter. "Uh, maybe over there?" Clumsy said, pointing to the general area.

"That's a sound guess."

Suddenly, the prankster flew in from the sky, landing face-first in front of Thoughtful and Clumsy. Instead of moaning in pain, Jokey's maniacal snickering started up again.

Thoughtful moved to help Jokey to his feet. "Who was it this time?"

The prankster fell down again, this time from his laughing fit. "Who else? Brainy!"

The polite Smurfette waited until Jokey was finished, then opened her hand to reveal the present in her palm. "This was on the cake you made me. Did you want me to keep it? It's very smurfy."

Jokey's mood change was instantaneous. A blush spread across his face. "Y-yeah, you can keep it. D-did you like it?"

Thoughtful, being the huggy Smurfette that she was, threw her arms around Jokey's neck. "Of course I like it! Thank you, Jokey!"

If it was possible for Jokey's blush to deepen, it did. Clumsy piped up from behind Thoughtful. "Gosh, Jokey. You're tuning all red. Are you sick?"

* * *

"I haven't seen Handy in a while," The feathered Smurfette though aloud, noticing she was very close to his mushroom. She came up and knocked on his door. "Handy? Are you home?"

"Oh, yeah!" His voice sounded from the inside. "Smurf on in, Thoughtful!"

She entered to find Handy sitting on the floor, a picture frame in his hands. He was staring lovingly at it, a goofy look in his eyes.

Thoughtful glanced over his shoulder, making an impressed sound. "That's a nice picture. Who's it of?" The girl in the picture had long, lavender hair and gorgeous blue eyes, but the most shocking thing about her was that her waist down was a fish tail. _What sort of creature is THAT?_

"This is Marina the Mermaid," Handy sighed, voice practically dripping with sugary sweetness. "She's my one and only love…"

_So her kind is a mermaid? Interesting. _"Why haven't I met her? I'd definitely like to."

Handy sighed again, this time sorrowfully. "She can't live on land and I can't live in the sea, although we've tried to be together numerous times." His gaze caressed the picture once again and he kissed it. "So I have to settle on looking at her from afar."

_A forbidden love! _Thoughtful, being a romantic, was filled with delight. Her heart fell, however, when she realized that it meant Handy and Marina could barely see each other. "When's the last time you smurfed her?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. A year or two?"

"Really?" Lovers, in Thoughtful's opinion, should NOT be apart that long. Ever. She put a hand on Handy's shoulder. "You must really miss her, don't you?"

His pain filled eyes met her concerned ones. "With all my heart."

Waves of compassion washed over Thoughtful and she knelt down, giving her friend a hug. "I'm sorry if I made you sad, Handy."

He hugged her back. "It's not your fault. It's useless wishing for something that won't come true."

An idea sparked in Thoughtful's mind. _Who's to say it won't? _Keeping her mouth shut, she pulled away from Handy. "I suppose I should get smurfing. You look like you have a lot of work to do." She gestured to the unfinished furniture scattered around his mushroom.

Handy smiled sheepishly. "You're right. I was just taking a break."

Thoughtful giggled. "Okay, Handy. Smurf you later."

* * *

The feathered Smurfette practically danced through the forest, twirling to her own beat. _I find the river, I find the sea, _she sang in her head. Almost immediately, the sound of rushing water met her ears. "Getting closer."

Sooner than not, Thoughtful was on the riverbank. "Smurfy! I follow this downstream and where does it get me?" Spinning as she walked along Thoughtful sang to herself. "To the ocean, of course!"

In front of her, in the river and tied to the opposite bank, were 4 wooden boats. Thoughtful stopped. Something felt wrong.

Out of the forest, on the riverbank where the boats were tied, came 6 blue figures. They were most definitely Smurfettes, even though their outline was blurred. Laughter echoed in Thoughtful's head as the figures stepped into two of the boats and shoved off, paddling down the river. One of them waved directly to her.

Surprised beyond belief, Thoughtful removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Setting her glasses back on her face, she looked again to where the Smurfettes had been.

There was nothing there. The boats had vanished, as had the Smurfettes.

_Great Smurfs, _Thoughtful put a hand to her head. _These visions are driving me smurfy. I don't know what's real and what's not anymore. _Her dancing mood now gone, the Smurfette continued on, hands clasped behind her back.

The air grew laced with salt and Thoughtful started to notice seagulls flying overhead. Her heart lifted a bit again and she smiled. _I could've flown Fringe to the ocean. Gotten some flying practice, too. _

The mouth of the river widened into the sea and Thoughtful halted in awe.

Blue water as far as the eye could see, working with the noon sun to create sparkles. Nearer to the shore were slick rocks, water and wind battered and covered with slimy green stuff. The shore itself was tan sand, a bit lighter than her pants, and dotted with seagulls coming down from the air to eat the crabs and snails in the sand.

"How smurfy," The raven-haired Smurfette breathed. So this was where Marina lived. "If it's this gorgeous above the water, I can't BEGIN to imagine what it must be like UNDER!"

A shadow passed over her head and Thoughtful turned her eyes upwards. A seagull landed right next to her, it's head tilted in question and it's black eyes bright, as if it were saying, _What in the world are YOU?_

Slowly, as to not frighten the bird, Thoughtful reached up a hand and place it gently on the white feathers covering the seagull's upper wing. "Hello."

It squawked in it's shrill way and leaned down to poke her with it's orange beak. Thoughtful laughed and pushed the bird's head away. "Silly seagull. Hey, do you know of a mermaid named Marina?"

There was only half a chance, if that, that this seagull could understand her, but apparently it did. It made a strange noise and nodded its white head up and down.

The astonished Smurfette's mouth dropped open. "Really? You do?"

The gull flared its wings and squawked excitedly, nodding even faster now.

"That's smurftastic!" Thoughtful twirled with happiness. "Could you come and tell me whenever she shows up here? I have a friend who would be very eager to see her."

The sea bird nodded again, nudging the ecstatic Smurfette with its head. "Smurfy! Thanks a lot, seagull!"

She watched as the seagull lighted off again, swooping and diving over the crystal ocean. _How smurfy it would be to have wings and have the sky be your second home, _Thoughtful thought with a smile. She then turned and started traveling back the way she came. _Better get back to MY home. _

* * *

"Thoughtful!" Before the raven-haired Smurfette could turn around, the four Smurflings barreled into her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

"Hello, Smurflings," she laughed at their enthusiasm. "What are you doing out here in the forest?"

"Playing with Wild!" Nat answered.

She tilted her head to the side. "Who's Wild?"

"CHEROOOOOOOO!" a loud exclamation rang through the trees and a fully-grown Smurf in a loincloth and a hat made of leaves swung down next to them on a vine. He bounded close to Thoughtful, circling and sniffing her.

"THAT'S Wild!" The Smurflings chorused.

"So I smurf." Thoughtful gave Wild a small wave, not sure if she was quite comfortable around this feral Smurf. "How'd he get to be Wild?"

"He was raised by squirrels," Snappy explained. "Isn't that neat?"

Wild pulled on her arm and chattered in a language that Thoughtful recognized as 'squirrel'. "What's he saying?"

"Squeaking squirrels, I think he wants you to play with him!" Sassette said. This observation caused the Smurflings to join in with the half-squirrel Smurf, pleading for the feathered Smurfette to stay and play with them.

"Well…" She didn't know. Maybe she was wanted at the village or something. She'd hate to inconvenience someone by making them come searching for her if they wanted her.

"Please?" Slouchy pleaded. "None of the other grown-ups ever want to play with us."

She hesitated, then shrugged, giving in to their puppy-eyed faces. "Oh, what the smurf. I'm not busy. Sure, I'll play with you."

This statement aroused a loud cheer from the Smurflings and Wild jumped on top of Thoughtful and started to lick her face.

* * *

The six Smurfs played until the sun was low on the horizon. When Thoughtful had finally noticed the time, both the Smurflings and Wild were reluctant to go back to the village. Thoughtful had to insist on it and practically shove the five others through the forest.

Thoughtful walked behind the others, keeping them in line. Almost playing 'babysitter'.

She failed to notice that the path in front of them was a slightly different shade than normal.

In an instant, the Smurflings had disappeared into a deep pit dug into the ground. Wild and Thoughtful stopped before they fell in as well.

Worry clawed at Thoughtful's heart. She peered down into the hole, adjusting her glasses as if they could help her see better. "Are you Smurflings alright?"

A small moan from inside the pit, then Sassette's voice rang up, clear as a bell. "Nat and I are fine, but Snappy and Slouchy bumped heads. They're down for the smurf!"

Wild chittered nervously next to the concerned Smurfette. "Any idea on who dug this here?" She directed her voice back down the hole.

Nat answered, "My bet would be~" He cut off at a loud crash and a curse from somewhere near their location. The growly drawl sounded terrifyingly familiar.

"Gargamel!" All Smurfs present that were still conscious (and could speak English) shouted in alarm.

"Thoughtful! Wild! Go get Pappy!" Sassette yelled.

"What about you?" The mutterings of Gargamel, joined with the now distinguishable footsteps, indicated that the wizard was getting dangerously close to them.

"We'll be fine!" Nat shouted. "Just don't get caught!"

Thoughtful leaped up and pulled Wild into the surrounding bushes just as Gargamel crunched through the undergrowth. "Wha… What's this?" He rushed to the pit and looked deep into it. "My trap has been tripped! And~" He reached inside, almost up to his shoulder. "Are those…" Pulling his arm out, he gazed triumphantly at his prizes. "Smurfs! Four delightful, delicious, delectable Smurfs!"

Wild obviously didn't want to stick around. He twittered quietly to Thoughtful and tugged on her poncho. "Alright, I'm coming," she murmured, starting to leave, but not taking her eyes off Gargamel. She only turned them forward again when the bumbling wizard was out of her sight.

* * *

Wild bolted ahead of the feathered Smurfette, yelling to all listening Smurfs. She sprinted by behind him, translating. "The Smurfling have been captured by Gargamel!"

Their message sent panic through the village and soon, Smurfs were running aimlessly about, nearly crashing into one another. Papa Smurf got the general message. "Please, my little Smurfs! Calm down!" The elder then noticed Thoughtful sitting cross-legged on a mushroom, simply watching the chaos.

Papa signaled for Harmony to sound a blast on his trumpet to get the others' attention. Then, he came up to Thoughtful. "Are you alright?"

She tilted her head. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, you don't seem very worried," Papa noted. This caused Thoughtful to smile.

"Of course not! I know we'll get the Smurflings back, so why the smurf should I worry about it?"

That made perfect sense to Papa, but he was still surprised that the Smurfette had so much control over her emotions.

Harmony had hit his ear-shattering note and all the Smurfs had calmed down considerably, eyes trained on Papa. "Now, my little Smurfs, we must go to Gargamel's and save the Smurflings. Hefty, Brainy, Tracker, Wild, and Thoughtful," The raven-haired Smurfette looked up as her name was called, "will come with me. The rest of you, stay here and don't worry."

The group of Smurfs elected to come dispatched and started to plan the rescue while the other Smurfs went back to their chores and such, confident in Papa and his abilities to protect his family. Thoughtful cautiously came up to the bearded Smurf. "Really?"

"Really what?" He asked, confused at her question.

"You really want ME to come along?"

Papa wondered why she sounded so surprised. "Why, yes. If you'd like to. You keep your cool in bad situations and we could use something like that on a rescue team."

His compliment caused a blush to spread across her cheeks and she clasped her hands behind her back. "T-Thank you, Papa Smurf. Yes, I would like to help, if you'd let me."

He waved her towards the group of planning Smurfs. "Come along."

* * *

The six Smurfs soon found themselves in front of Gargamel's hovel. Try as they might, none of the Smurfs had come up with a plan to save the Smurflings that Gargamel hadn't seen before. So they had decided just to wing it.

Papa led them to the window, the same one Thoughtful had looked through the first time she'd seen this place. She debated whether or not to notify Papa of the hole near the door, but settled on not telling him. After all, he was the head of the operation.

Gargamel was at his cauldron, cutting up vegetables and throwing them into boiling water. He sang quietly to himself, "… oh, I'll toast a few and roast a few and boil six smurfs for gold." He put a finger on his chin, apparently deep in thought. "Of course, then I'd need two more. No matter, I'll catch them all when they come searching for these four!"

Sassette was gripping the bars of the cage the Smurflings were in, a pleading look in her eyes. "You aren't gonna do anything BAD to us, are you, Pappy Gargamel?"

_PAPPY?! _What was the story behind THAT?

Gargamel laughed his creepy laugh. "Don't worry. By the time the BAD part comes along, you'll be too cooked to notice it!"

Papa gestured for the Smurfs to leap onto the floor. They then crossed, unnoticed by the wizard, to the wooden table that the cage was on.

"Hefty, Tracker." They understood. Tracker stood on Hefty's shoulders and clambered onto the table.

"Tracker!" Nat hissed happily. The woodsmurf held a finger to his lips, a sign for absolute quiet.

Tracker prowled up to the cage and leaped for the latch. His fingers brushed it, but it didn't come undone. Gritting his teeth, Tracker tried again. This time, the latch opened with a soft _snap._

Gargamel heard.

He spun around just as Tracker was swinging open the cage door and the Smurflings were jumping out. "I knew you'd be joining us for dinner, Smurfs!" He cackled. "Azrael! Get them!"

_No. _Thoughtful's heart started to race. Not her cat friend. But the tabby pounced out from under a chair and trapped Brainy in his big paws.

_"Azrael!" _The desperate Smurfette cried. She didn't want her friends to get hurt, or even worse, eaten. The cat glanced up at the sound of her voice. All the Smurfs present had their jaws on the ground at her speaking the same language as their worst enemy. Well, one of them.

_"Please, Good Cat! Don't hurt them!" _She rushed up to Azrael's side, eyes begging him to let the dumbfounded intellect go free.

Azrael's yellow eyes softened at his friend's pleading. He lifted a paw, pretending that Brainy had hurt him, and yowled in mock pain. The spectacled Smurf dashed away, yelling for help.

_"Thank you, my friend," _Thoughtful felt her eyes welling up with tears of gratitude for the feline.

_"Get to the hole," _Azrael hissed to her, then bounded off in another 'chase'.

She ran to the Smurflings instead who, through the commotion, had remained in a group. "Come on, Smurflings! Let's smurf out of here!"

They sped through the hole in the wall and popped out the other side. Not long after, the other Smurfs joined them, panting and gasping. "That was some chase," Papa wheezed, leaning back against the stone wall.

A cat head suddenly poked through the hole. "AZRAEL!" All the Smurfs shrieked. They found their second wind and sprinted to the undergrowth, but Thoughtful stayed put. "Thoughtful!" Hefty shouted. "Be careful! He's a Smurf killing machine!"

The feathered Smurfette paid no mind. She instead hugged the cat around his neck, as far as her blue arms could reach. _"Thank you very much, Good Cat. I am forever in your debt."_

_"You must realize I will only do this once." _The tabby growled. _"I like you, Kitty, but your species gets on my nerves."_

_"I understand," _Thoughtful stood on tip-toes and kissed Azrael on the nose. This earned numerous astonished gasps from behind her. _"They will try to be more careful." _

A crash sounded from inside the hovel and Thoughtful jumped. _"I must go now. I look forward to seeing you again."_

_"As do I," _Azrael nudged her, then disappeared back into the building.

The second Thoughtful returned to the cover of the forest, she was bombarded by questions.

"How do you know how to speak cat?"

"Why didn't Azrael eat you?"

"Why did you KISS Azrael?"

"Please, please, my little Smurfs!" Papa bellowed. Everyone quieted down to listen to their leader. "Thoughtful will tell me everything in the morning, but right now it's late and we all need our rest. Back to the village, everysmurf!"

* * *

Thoughtful was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Tracker slowing down so he could walk next to her. "I say, Thoughtful, where in the smurf did you learn to speak cat?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I don't know. I found out I could do it yesterday, but no one taught me how."

The woodsmurf looked like he wanted to ask something else, but he was shoved aside by Brainy. "If you'll excuse me, Tracker, I have urgent business to attend to with Thoughtful." Tracker sent a glare in the intellect's direction, but quickened his pace so he pulled ahead of the two of them.

"What's this about, Brainy?" Thoughtful inquired. Normally, he wouldn't give her a second glance. Of course, today hadn't really been her definition of normal.

Brainy pushed his glasses father up on his nose. "It is my observation that you like that evil cat a lot more than you should. In fact, you shouldn't like him at all! What, may I ask, was the bewitchment that encouraged you to," he shivered, "KISS him?"

"He's my friend. I believe he's lonely. No one to talk to but that dumb wizard." Thoughtful explained.

"But he's dangerous! The second you smurf something wrong, and," Brainy held his fingers up like claws and gnashed his teeth, trying and failing to be scary, "SNAP! He eats you in the wink of a smurf."

She cocked her head at him. "You act like he's evil."

"He is," was Brainy's blunt retort.

"He's an animal, just like the squirrels and the butterflies and the frogs," Thoughtful said, trying to make Brainy see Azrael in a new light. "No animals can REALLY be evil. Their attitudes are based off the people who raise and care for them."

"If that's true, Azrael truly is evil." Brainy grumbled. The Smurfette beside him tried not to sigh. "If you're intelligent, like me, you'll stay away from that cat, Thoughtful Smurfette!"

They were both silent for a minute, then Thoughtful turned to meet Brainy's eyes, the crescent moon shining on her curious-looking face. "Why do you care so much?"

For one of the first times in his life, Brainy Smurf was speechless. He groped for words that weren't coming. "I… You… If…" A flicker of amusement crossed the raven-haired Smurfette's face and she hid it well, but Brainy saw it. Frustration at his own tongue filled him and he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose into the air. "I don't. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

He shut up then and quickened his footsteps to break away from the Smurfette with the small grin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Consider this a present to all of you from me! Thanks for being such smurfy readers!**

**Anyway, so if any of you were guessing Thoughtful/Handy, sorry, you were wrong. If you weren't... I guess I didn't make it convincing enough! ;) This chapter will be a huge clue.  
**

**Spring-Heel- Jacq- Actually, I found out about Gourdy for the first time right before you left that review! I'm planning to have all the canon characters in the Thoughtful series at one point or another, but for this one, I think the best I can do is a cameo. I'll see about it, though. No, those characters won't be in here yet either. Neither will Scruple. Nope, like I said before, the one who was scratched off the list was Handy. Good guess, though.  
**

**EmmiBrooke- Well, you don't have to guess the pairing. It shall all be revealed! Guessing is optional. For these stories, the only OCs I'll be using are my own. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's your next chapter!  
**

**smanthatm- Depends on who you mean. Sure, they all like her, but only one of them LIKE likes her! ;)  
**

**Chloe- Hehheh. Too true! Aww, the date sounds smurfy! And blue eyes in the bush? Creepy! And, just between you and me *looks around* Handy and Marina WILL be reunited in this story!  
**

**Callister the Great- Yup! Brainy cares! 'How much' is the question! :) Here's your update!  
**

**Bibi entre as Bis- You can guess, but I'm not telling! You'll find out soon enough!  
**

**LuluCalliope- Like I said before, You made my week reviewing every single chapter! I told Spring-Heel Jacq before that I don't have Nanny in here because I don't know much about her. My timing with characters may be a little off. I beg to differ. Tracker got amnesia in his debut episode, "A Mere Truffle". Here's another update for you! :) And since I don't like to see fans sad... *Snaps her fingers*  
**

**Scruple: *appears* Hey! Where am I?!  
**

**Not here for long. *Snaps them again*  
**

**Scruple: Wait~ *Gets sent to LuluCalliope*  
**

**Have fun with him!  
**

**Thanks again to all! I only own Thoughtful. Everything else belongs to Peyo.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Come ON, Thoughtful!" Urged Snappy, darting ahead of the Smurfette, then running back.

It was 4 days after the incident with Gargamel .The second that dinner had finished, the Smurflings dragged her outside and towards the Southern end of the village, obviously excited about something. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Pappy's house," Sassette answered, skipping and twirling in front of Thoughtful. "Every week he reads us a story in his mushroom!"

"I hope this one's about Don Smurfo!" Snappy exclaimed excitedly, pretending to parry with an invisible sword.

Thoughtful's ears perked up at the name, and something tickled in the back of her mind. But, try as she might, it kept slipping out of her mental grasp. She was tempted to ask who he was, but was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Thoughtful glanced over her shoulder where Slouchy was walking at his own pace, hands in his pockets. "Are you alright back there, Slouchy?" She worried about him. He didn't seem to have the same energy as the other Smurflings did.

"Fine," was his response. Thoughtful stopped and waited until he caught up, though.

The five of them reached Papa's mushroom and went in. The floor was already crowded with chatting Smurfs, all waiting excitedly for Papa to begin.

The Smurflings rushed off to find good spots, but Thoughtful sat down on a windowsill. There wasn't a lot of room left and other Smurfs could sit down closer if she was up there.

The Smurfs hushed as Papa returned from one of the other rooms with a thick book under his arm. She heard excited whispers around the room. Apparently, this was a well-known story.

The elder sat down in his rocker and began to read. "The Adventures of Don Smurfo. Once upon a smurf…"

As Papa read on, Thoughtful felt more and more that she knew this Don Smurfo. A image of him was in her mind before Papa turned the book to show the Smurfs the pictures. She knew that he talked in a different way than Papa was reading. To have all this in her head before it came out of Papa's mouth was a somewhat disturbing experience.

When the bearded Smurf finally snapped the book shut and the Smurfs filed out, talking dreamily about the Italian Smurf, Thoughtful hopped off the window and went over to Papa. "May I see the pictures again?"

He chuckled, handing over the navy blue book. "Of course, Thoughtful. Are you, by any smurf, smitten with him?"

Her head shot over to him, eyes wide with embarrassment. "No! It's just that…" she turned her gaze back to the pages, eyes flitting over his form, "I think I know him."

Papa's jaw grew slack and it dropped open in shock. "What?! You KNOW Don Smurfo?!"

In response, Thoughtful shrugged. "I think so. I met him once. Or twice."

"I'd have to smurf it to believe it, Thoughtful," Papa said firmly. "I can smurf him out of his book, if you smurf."

Her heart leaped. "Oh! Yes, please, Papa Smurf!"

He instructed her to make herself comfortable and stay quiet while he prepared the potion. That wasn't really a problem. She just sat on the windowsill again and thought about the Italian Smurf. How the smurf did she know him anyway? He was a fictional character, was he not? What made her so sure she'd met him before?

The slamming of the door jolted her out of her pondering. Brainy and Tracker walked in, glancing around. "Salutations, Papa Smurf," Brainy started instantly after sighting his guardian. "I happened to see you working diligently on something and graciously stopped by to ask if there was anything I could do to smurf because I, Brainy Smurf, have been trained by only the best and~"

"Smurf up, Brainy," Papa growled to his apprentice. "Thoughtful thinks she knows Don Smurfo, so I'm making the formula to bring him out. Now kindly be quiet or leave so I can finish."

"Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy sat down dejectedly in a wooden chair.

Papa turned his glare to Tracker. "And why are YOU here?"

The woodsmurf's smile turned sheepish. "I was wondering why Thoughtful was here. I came to see if she was feeling smurfy."

"Just fine, thank you Tracker," the feathered Smurfette piped up from her place on the windowsill.

Despite his annoyance at being interrupted, Papa gave a little half-grin. "You may stay if you want to, Tracker."

"I think I will." He stalked away, leaning one hand on a table near where Thoughtful was sitting. "Carry on, Papa Smurf."

Soon, the red-clad Smurf was holding a bottle of purple potion in one hand and the book in the other. "Ready, my little Smurfs?" Brainy and Tracker looked at Thoughtful, who nodded in response. "Here goes smurfthing."

He poured the potion on the pages of the book and a bright glow filled the mushroom. In a flash, the light was gone and in its place stood a purple-clad Smurf with a large hat and a cape.

He lifted his face, revealing a purple mask and a black mustache. Thoughtful found this a bit strange because of the fact that none of the Smurfs had facial hair, save for Papa.

The second his gaze landed on her, his face lit up like fireflies. " Hasta Smurfoli! It's Smurfirina 42!" He rushed over to her and planted a kiss on her hand. Thoughtful blushed out of embarrassment and she could see Tracker and Brainy tense out of the corner of her eye. At the display of obvious familiarity, Papa's jaw had dropped to the floor once again.

"Um, hello, Don Smurfo. Smurfy to meet you again." The raven-haired Smurfette greeted, politely bringing her hand back into her own personal space. She clasped it behind her, just to be safe.

"How did you smurf here?" He asked, gesturing with his arms to the mushroom. "Why aren't you at your own village?"

Her eyes grew sad. "I don't know. The last thing I can remember is a twister."

"And why the smurf did you just call her 42?" Demanded Brainy, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the swashbuckling Smurf.

He looked confused. "That's her name, is it not?"

"Uh, her name's Thoughtful." Tracker put in.

Don Smurfo turned back to the female. "But you're names were all numbers…"

By this time, Papa had regained control of his mouth. "What do you know about Thoughtful, Don Smurfo?"

He told the four astonished Smurfs that there used to be a village of Smurfettes near where he had his adventures. There were 100 of them, much like here, but instead of names they all had numbers. Thoughtful had been number 42. They lived in complete secrecy and they never once had invited him to their village, and he never asked. "They were quite captivated by me," the purple-clad Smurf said proudly, twisting his mustache between his pointer finger and thumb. "Since I was the only Smurf in a land full of Smurfirinas." Thoughtful blushed deeply at this comment.

"What were the others like?" She asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, most of the numbers and faces escape me." Don Smurfo admitted sadly. "I remembered you because I smurfed you sitting in the forest every smurf and then. You were always thinking." He chuckled. "Thoughtful was a most fitting name, my Smurfirina."

"Was I good friends with you, Don Smurfo?" Thoughtful asked curiously.

"Of course. I don't give feathers from my eagle to just anyone."

Thoughtful's hand shot up to where her golden feather was stuck in her hat. "You mean… this was from your eagle?"

"Yes. You asked for it. Don't you remember?"

She stared at her clasped hands. "There's not much I can remember."

"It was the first time we met in the woods," he started. "I was flying in on my golden eagle, breath lost because of a recent fight with an ogre. "

As Don Smurfo spoke these words, Thoughtful could see what was happening in her mind. Through the trees swooped in a majestic bird with a Smurf on its back. The memories were returning.

"I landed near you and asked if I could stay to rest." Thoughtful saw it clearly in her mind. She could even feel confusion. "You invited me to sit on a rock with you. You said that my eagle was the most _bello_ bird you had ever smurfed." He puffed up his chest a bit as he spoke, obviously proud of his eagle. "We got to talking about him and, when I was rested and ready to go, you asked if you could touch him. I said I could do better than that and gave you a feather from his right shoulder."

Thoughtful, frankly, was astounded that Don Smurfo could even remember this. "So I put it where I would never lose it." She reached up to the feather again.

"_Si, _Smurfirina." His smile turned mischievous. "You also said that I was enchanting." Thoughtful pressed her lips together and looked away uncomfortably.

Not wanting the conversation to get awkward, Papa interrupted, " Can you smurf us anything else about Thoughtful's past, Don Smurfo?"

The Italian Smurf sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately no. It has been a long time since I visited and my memory is… slightly dusty, as you say."

Papa stood and walked back to his table. "Then I suppose your deed is smurfed. I'll send you back as soon as I've smurfed the counter spell."

When Papa was finished, he sprinkled some of the solution onto Don Smurfo. "Farewell, my friends! Until next time!"

And he vanished back into his book.

There was silence in the mushroom, then Brainy said, "Well, THAT was overdramatic."

When Thoughtful returned home, the sky was a deep blue, the only color in the sky being on the horizon, where the sun hadn't fully set yet. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed, but didn't feel particularly sleepy, especially with her head spinning from the information Don Smurfo had brought.

Without even thinking about it, Thoughtful climbed out of her window and sat on the curve of her mushroom roof. The sky was gorgeous right now and she wished Painter was up to make a picture of this for her.

_How far away was my village? _She wondered, mind wandering back to her biggest problem. _Why didn't we invite Don Smurfo over if we knew him well? Were we so secluded that we had no enemies, or did we have constant run-ins with a common enemy, like Gargamel?_

"Thinking again?" Thoughtful sat up and glanced down to see Tracker on the ground, beaming up at her.

She smiled back. "One could say. Would you like to come up?"

"Don't mind if I smurf." He backed up and took a running leap onto a water barrel by her wall, springing onto the roof next.

"Smurfy moves, Tracker," The feathered Smurfette laughed.

"I try," he replied, lying down next to her, hands behind his head. "That was pretty smurfy, you knowing Don Smurfo."

She nodded. "I don't understand it, though. He's supposed to be a storybook character, is he not?"

"I don't undersmurf it either," Tracker admitted. The two watched the sky for a while in silence, then Tracker propped himself up on one elbow, looking mischievously at Thoughtful. "But the first day we met, you'd said you'd never seen a boy Smurf before. Were you lying?"

She could tell from his tone that he was kidding, but she felt her cheeks heat up nonetheless. She seemed to be blushing a lot lately. "I-I didn't remember him then!" She defended.

Tracker have her arm a soft bump. "I was just smurfing around, Thoughtful. Don't worry."

They laughed quietly, then turned their gaze back to the stars once more. Tracker broke the silence again, "Ever camped out?"

"No."

"Do you want to try?"

She glanced at him. "Don't we need to smurf up a tent and things?"

"Rubbish," he laughed. "It can be as simple as sleeping on a roof with a blanket over top of you and the stars over your smurf."

"Sounds smurfy!" She exclaimed with more emotion than Tracker had heard ever since Don Smurfo came out of his book. "I have some blankets on the smurf in my closet. I'll go get them."

The woodsmurf suddenly felt like being suave. He stood and tipped his hat regally. "Oh, permit me," he slipped through the window, returning with 2 thick blankets in his arms.

It felt comforting to Thoughtful, the cool night air biting her face, yet everything from the shoulders down encased in warmth from the blanket on top of her body. Slowly her eyes began to droop until they finally closed. Tracker watched her for a moment, a tiny smile gracing his lips, then his eyes shut too.

What he failed to notice, though, was a Smurf-sized shadow under the shadow of the mushroom cap. His entire body was tensed to the point of snapping. The face was obscured , but, as he turned to stalk angrily away, the moonlight glinted off glass lenses.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if Don Smurfo's accent wasn't very good. _Bello_ means beautiful, by the way.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is it, peeps. The chapter you've all been waiting for! This is the chapter where the 2 competitors are revealed! :D **

**EmmiBrooke- Brainy was at her house because he wanted to check how she was coping with the news. He just got there a bit late!  
**

**Chloe- Yup! I want to have a whole bunch of things that no one's ever done in this story! It is unique! Yeah, Thoughtful likes camping! Especially with her friends. Maybe the eyes are protecting you. I hope you'll find out what they are! :)  
**

**Athena the wise girl- Glad you think it's exciting! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
**

**Callister the great- Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to you, too! Now, I didn't say she was a storybook character, did I? :) Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! Yup, Brainy's jealous!  
**

**Mii-raim- Yes, I know there's a third Smurfette. I just didn't include her in this story. Actually, her name's Nanny.  
**

**BalletSmurfette777- You'll see. And you just want me to finish this so you can type yours. Ha ha.  
**

**I own nothing except Thoughtful and her new friend. The rest belongs to Peyo.  
**

**ALERT- This story had been plotted out in June of 2012. Every similarity is coincidental and I guarantee that I copied off of no one.** **Everything with the exception of Gutsy is based off of the cartoons.**

**Anyway, Merry (belated) Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! :D Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Brainy Smurf was on the warpath. He needed to find a certain woodsmurf that camped out with a certain black-haired girl last night.

What was weird, though, was that he didn't even know why he was so worked up about this. They'd just talked for a bit, then had a sleepover. What was the problem? Why did he feel so knotted and angered inside?

He sighted Tracker on a bench, just sitting and sniffing the air. As Brainy approached, he stood, a cool look in his eyes. "I take it you're angry at me for some reason."

"How'd you smurf?" Brainy asked, more miffed than surprised.

"I could smell it on you," he replied. "What did I do?"

"Why were you getting smurfy with Thoughtful last night?"

Slight amusement showed on Tracker's face. "You were eavesmurfing?"

_Oops. _Brainy couldn't stop a blush creeping across his face, but he protested, "What were you doing last night?"

"Comforting Thoughtful. The fact that she knows a storybook character can be overwhelming."

"But why YOU? I mean~"

"What, you think you could've done better?" Tracker interrupted.

"I believe I could!"

"Then prove it," Tracker snapped. "Thoughtful needs someone who can comfort her in her time of need. What would you have done?" He closed his eyes and raised is pointer finger in the classic 'Brainy' pose. "Since you're from a storybook, that means you're not real. Therefore, you don't belong in the village!" He said, imitating Brainy's nasally voice.

"I wouldn't have smurfed that!"

"What would you have said, then?" Tracker demanded. Brainy groped for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "I thought so," concluded Tracker. He turned his back, preparing to walk away. "If you want to have Thoughtful as a girlfriend, you'll have to try harder." He threw over his shoulder. Then, he strutted away, not bothering to look back at Brainy's enraged face.

* * *

Tracker and Brainy weren't talking to each other. Thoughtful could see that as plainly as the nose on her face. She noticed the two Smurfs giving each other evil glares and just plain ignoring one another.

She didn't understand why. She'd started to ask Brainy about it, but he'd said "YOU wouldn't know." But she WANTED to know! She wanted to help them in any way she could! She sensed it was deeper than just brotherly fighting. Something also told Thoughtful that their quibble had something to do with her.

That's how she ended up in front of Smurfette's mushroom. Maybe the blonde could help. She knew all the Smurfs very well anyway.

Thoughtful knocked on the door and the other Smurfette answered. "Oh!" She said, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you, Thoughtful. Please come in."

"Thank you, Smurfette." Thoughtful entered the mushroom and sat down on a chair by Smurfette's table.

Smurfette went to the cupboards and pulled out a teapot and some cups. "Do you want some tea? You look troubled."

"Some tea would be smurfy, thank you." _This is my first actual conversation with Smurfette, _Thoughtful realized. Smurfette put the kettle on the stove.

"What's the matter?" She asked, preparing the tea leaves.

"Brainy and Tracker won't smurf to each other," Thoughtful explained. "And I think I caused their fight."

To her absolute astonishment, Smurfette said, "You did."

It took Thoughtful a moment to process this information. In the meantime, she sat, staring, with her jaw slack. When she finally closed her mouth, she asked quietly, "H-how do you know?"

"Well, Vanity heard the entire thing this morning. Tracker and Brainy are fighting over you. I think they both like you a lot." Smurfette explained, pouring the boiling water into the cups and setting one in front of her guest.

"Like me?" Thoughtful blew gently on the tea in her cup. Why the SMURF would they like HER?! "I don't understand."

Smurfette giggled and took a sip from her own cup. "It's just natural, Thoughtful. All boy Smurfs ever think about is love. Every spring, the madness starts all over again. It can get really unsmurfy, but you lean to smurf with it."

"But it's not spring."

"But you came. A new Smurfette might have triggered their annual smurfiness a bit later than usual." Smurfette nudged Thoughtful playfully. "And having another Smurfette to cope with them is a dream come true for me!"

Thoughtful smiled at her sister's teasing, but still felt bad inside. "But why is it just the two of them? Why not the rest?"

"Now, THAT I don't know," Smurfette shrugged. "But you'd better choose one of them. Fast. Otherwise, this will just get more and more unsmurfy."

The feathered Smurfette was silent, just sipping her beverage. When she had finished, her only word were, "I see." Then, she rose. "Can I help you with the dishes?"

"Oh, no. Guests shouldn't need to do work." Smurfette replied, cleaning up the teacups.

Thoughtful showed herself to the door. "Well, thank you for talking with me. I think I understand better now."

Smurfette put the dishes in the sink and returned to Thoughtful's side. "It was smurfy talking to you. Thank you for smurfing over."

* * *

Tracker and Brainy liked her. Thoughtful wondered why. She wasn't special, or pretty. She was just… Thoughtful Smurfette.

The shouting of the Smurfs playing Smurfball jolted her train of thought off its tracks. _Smurf it. I love these Smurfs, but they can be very loud sometimes._ She desired a quiet spot to sit and ponder her current predicament.

The forest. The only sounds there were the soothing choruses of nature. That was the perfect place to go and have a good hard think.

Thoughtful made herself at home in the branches of a tree, far from the village. This was a good place. There wasn't a huge chance she'd be interrupted here.

Thoughtful's mind wandered. Soon, the problem of Brainy and Tracker was at the back of her mind, being overtaken by her remaining memories and questions of her past.

Suddenly, something dropped into her lap and she let out a little yelp. There, bright green against the beige of her pants, was a little snake.

"Great Smurfs, you startled me," Thoughtful said to it. She didn't expect an answer, and the snake didn't give one. "Did you fall?"

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the snake's tail was bent weirdly. "Did you break it?" She prodded it a little and the reptile opened its pink mouth in a silent hiss. "Sorry. I guess you did."

She wasn't a doctor, but she knew how to make a splint. She tied two small twigs around the snake's tail with thin strips of tree bark. "There. That should hold until I can get you to Papa Smurf." She picked up the reptile in her blue hands.

As the snake swung it's small head towards her, Thoughtful's breathing quickened. It's bright green scales were turning a sickly color and four legs grew out of its body. It opened its mouth, showing sharp white fangs. The snake had turned into a weird-looking lizard!

With a screech, the raven-haired Smurfette dropped the creature, but as it hit the tree bark, it turned into a regular, green, harmless snake again. It hissed in pain, looking at her with an uncannily indignant expression.

Thoughtful tried to still her breathing. "Sorry," she apologized, hesitantly picking up the snake again. This time, it stayed a snake. "I guess… I don't like lizards."

The snake gave her a "no kidding" look.

"You know what?" Continued Thoughtful. "I like you. I'm going to give you a name until you leave for the wild again." She thought for a moment. "Assuming you're a boy, I'm going to name you Quintoro. The letter Q has always been one of my favorites."

If the snake liked it, he didn't show it. He just stared at Thoughtful with shiny black eyes.

Thoughtful glanced over the edge of the branch. "I can't carry you while climbing down. I should put you… somewhere." But where? Her pockets would be too cramped, plus he might get squished. There wasn't really any other place…

Wait! "I've got it!" Thoughtful raised her hand to her head, lifting the brim of her hat. "You can stay under there until I get you to Papa. He'll help you."

Quintoro apparently understood what Thoughtful was saying and slid underneath her hat. She then stood, liking the feel of his smooth body against her hair, and started her downward descent.


End file.
